El compromiso
by sky d
Summary: Uno de los chicos sin darse cuenta se esta enamorando de Hilary y ella tambien siente algo por él, pero se entera de que ella ha sido comprometida con otro. ¿Que hara el? si quieren saber quien beybreaker es, leean la historia.
1. Es solo una amiga

EL COMPROMISO

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**ES SOLO UNA AMIGA**_

Desde que ella entro al equipo han pasado 4 años, ahora es una jovencita de 18 años, tiene un carácter un poco difícil, es algo mandona,en ocaciones bueno siempre, cuando se obsesiona con algo lo consigue, aunque no es muy buena como jugadora, la verdad es pésima, pero su papel como la representante del equipo lo hace muy bien, es una persona responsable y en la que puedes confiar, siempre se preocupa por todos.

Hemos tenido diversas aventuras, algunas peligrosas otras divertidas; siempre la había visto como una amiga pero... ayer cuando salía del dojo para alcanzar a los chicos en el patio, iba pensando en como mejorar mi ataque, que al dar la vuelta sin querer chocamos los dos, perdí el equilibrio y ella cayo encima de mi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, que a mí se me hicieron minutos... yo me perdí en sus ojos color miel, no podía reaccionar, una parte de mí le gusto estar así, aunque me duela admitirlo. Sentir su respiración que se mezclaba con la mía. Sus manos tocando mi cuerpo, nuestros corazones empezaron a latir apresuradamente, podía escuchar su palpitar.

Tarde en reaccionar, la posición en la que estabamos era muy comprometedora

No te lastimaste¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte

Estoy bien, eso creo- respondió ella un poco apenada, por que aun seguía encima de él- ¿y tu estas bien?

Si estoy bien, aunque creo que sería mejor si te ...(no quería terminar la frase) levantaras, o si quieres nos quedamos así todo el día

Perdón los siento mucho, - trato de parase pero en la caída se torció el pie- auch ahí- dejo escapar unos pequeños quejidos y s cara demostraba dolor

Te lastimaste verdad

No, es solo que...

No mientas, sabes que no me gustan que me escondan la verdad, - dijo un poco molesto

Lo siento, pero no quiero preocuparte, además solo fue una torcedura sin importancia- trato de sonreír, pero su risa fue muy fingida

Bueno déjame revisar tu pie, pero primero creo que debemos levantarnos pues así no puedo hacer nada.

El la puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la abrazo, en ese momento se puso algo nervioso, trato de no ponerse rojo, solo sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, esto lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo para no incomodarla y de repente giro y las posiciones cambiaron, ahora él estaba arriba de ella. No dejaron de mirarse

Bueno yo... (no lo puedo creer estoy nervioso, pero ¿por que?

No te preocupes

Esta bien ahora me levanto y te ayudo (no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos)

Si, gracias – ella sonrío y cerro sus ojos

El se levanto y la ayudo a incorporarse, pero seguía sentada en el suelo, el tomo su pie y lo reviso

Te duele aquí- apretando el tobillo de ella

Si, un poco- apretó fuerte sus labios para no quejarse

Ya veo, tienes una torcedura- lo dijo algo preocupado

Estoy bien – ella trato de levantarse, pero no pudo

Si como no, te llevare al dojo, para que descanses- y la levanto y la llevo cargando

Gracias nuevamente- estaba mas roja que un tomate, pero cubrió su cara para que el no la notara, bueno eso creyó ella.

Estarás bien, y discúlpame ya que fue mi culpa- lo ultimo lo dijo algo triste

No es verdad, yo iba distraída, así que yo soy la culpable, no te preocupes, además me estas cuidando y confío en ti.

En ese momento los chicos fueron a buscarme y me preguntaron por que la llevaba cargando, no supe que decirles, y eso es raro, que yo no sepa que decir, como explicar lo que había pasado. Ella les dijo que se había caído al tratar de llegar rápido y que yo solo la estaba ayudando y no dio mas explicaciones.

Al terminar el entrenamiento de ese día Kenny la llevo hasta su casa, yo quería llevarla, pero no pude decirlo, solo la acompañe hasta el coche.

Cuando me despedí de ellos, uno comento que hacíamos una bonita pareja, me moleste este comentario, bueno fue lo que le dije, pero por dentro no fue una mala idea.

Pero que estupideces estoy pensando. Ella solo es una amiga y nada más, solo es eso... pero si es así, por que toda la noche pense en ella, en sus ojos, esos ojos tiene algo que me atraen así ellos. Solo di vueltas en la cama recordando todo lo que paso este día. Hoy llegué temprano al lugar señalado para le entrenamiento, no la veo por ningún lado, estoy nervioso por que quiero que este aquí conmigo, para saber como esta. Que es lo que siento, por que mi corazón se acelera la pensar en ella, si tan solo es mi amiga, una amiga, eso es todo. ¿Oh no?

CONTINUARA... ESO CREO

Bueno quiero saber su opinión, aunque se que Hilary no es querida por muchos, con quien quiere que se quede, con Kai, Tyson, Ray o Max. por eso no puse el nombre del chico. Aunque yo me inquino mas por la pareja de Kai y Hilary.Espero saber su opinión


	2. Pensando en ti

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿POR QUE PIENSO EN TI?**

Vaya que todos se han vueltos unos incumplidos, tengo mas de media hora esperándolos, bueno de Tyson no me extraña ¿pero de los demás? En especial ella, es muy cumplida¿qué es lo que me esta pasando, no logro sacarla de mi cabeza?. Mejor me distraigo un poco, creo que solo estoy confundido, eso es, necesito olvidar lo sucedido.- mientras decía esto busco en la bolsa de su pantalón su mp3 para escuchar un poco música y relajarse un poco

La tarde es muy hermosa aquí en la playa,- dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro- el sol comienza a desaparecer entre el horizonte, reflejándose en el mar, como me gustaría no hacer nada, solo...

De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Alguien estaba detrás de él, sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro y esto hizo que se diera una media vuelta para ver quien era esa persona, que había tenido el atrevimiento de interrumpirlo de esa forma.

¿Que es lo que...? – no pudo terminar la frase, ya que era la persona que él deseaba ver, aunque no quería admitirlo.

Por un momento se quedaron viendo los dos. Era una sensación rara, que no había experimentado, no podía explicar por que su corazón latía de esa manera.

¡Hola! Veo que eres el primero en llegar, disculpa el retraso, pero el profesor de biología, no nos dejaba salir y...

No tienes por que darme explicaciones Hilary, solo espero que los demás no tarde – respondió muy fría mente, desviando su mirada.

Bueno no creo que Tyson llegue a tiempo, ya que se quedo castigado por no llevar tarea y Kenny fue a su casa a traer unos datos, algo así, pero me pidió que supervisara tu entrenamiento y el de los chicos mientras él llega.

Esta bien, con que comienzo- volteo a verla y noto que traía una venda en el pie

Debes hacer un poco de calentamiento, así que harás algunas flexiones y después darás unas dos vueltas a la playa y terminarás con...

¿Esta bien tu tobillo?- algo preocupado

¡ah, si solo fue una torcedura, como lo dijiste ayer, pero mi mamá insistió en que use la venda, me he de ver como una tonta- algo apenada.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte- algo nervioso, ya que recordó la situación incomoda de ayer, cuando terminaron los dos en el suelo.

Fue un accidente, mira estoy bien- comenzó a dar unos saltos.

Te vas a lastimar y esta vez no va a ser mi culpa; mejor comencemos, no quiero estar aquí toda la noche- fingiendo estar algo molesto, por los saltos que había dado ya que podría lastimarse más su pie; pero lo que le molestaba en realidad, es que ella actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada cuando estuvieron muy cerca los dos.

Empezó el calentamiento haciendo unas cuantas flexiones, mientras ella lo observaba. Esto lo incomodo ya que no sabia como comportarse, quería ser frío pero a la vez quería sentarse a su lado y comenzar a conversar sobre lo corrido ayer y lo extraño que se sentía y que le molestaba que ella no mencionara nada. ¿a acaso él estaba tomando muy enserio la situación?

Y si solo era un accidente como ella lo había menciono, y yo estoy exagerando- pensaba él mientras hacia sus ejercicios de calentamiento.- por que no puedo sacar esto de mi cabeza, estoy actuando como un tonto. ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

Fue un accidente, sin importancia, no debes tomarlo enserio- se lo repetía ella, mientras lo observaba realizando los ejercicios- es imposible que el se fije en ti, él es un chico muy especial con él que cualquier chica soñaría, además no pudo corresponder a ese sentimiento. No debo mencionar nada de lo que sucedió ayer, él de seguro ya lo olvido. Estoy actuando como una tonta. El sería la ultima persona que se fijaría en mí. ¿Pero por que pienso en él?

Los demás comenzaron a llegar, Kenny traía los datos que le faltaban, Max y Ray llegaron al mismo tiempo, esto fue un alivio para ellos, ya que había mucha tensión en el ambiente

Todos tenían mil excusas, para salvarse del regaño de Kai pues sabían que su adorado capitán no tolera la impuntualidad, pero se sorprendieron por que ni tan siquiera les pregunto el por que de su retraso. Solo seguía metido en su entrenamiento. Pero esto no impidió que recibieran algunas amonestaciones de parte de Hilary y Kenny por llegar tarde y sin avisar. Por lo que su castigo fue realizar 200 lagartijas con un solo brazo y 300 abdominales. Pobres de Max y Ray

El entrenamiento siguió igual, hasta que llego Tyson muy molesto por haber tenido que limpiar el salón solo y escribir mil veces practicar beyblade nos es una tarea, debo cumplir mis deberes escolares.

No es justo, el campeón mundial no debería asistir a la escuela, es una perdida de tiempo¿no lo creen?- pregunto Tyson esperando recibir la razón.

No Tyson, debes esforzaste mas y cumplir con tus tareas- le dijo Kenny

Pero Jefe, no es justo- algo molesto

La vida no es justa Tyson y deja de parlotear- Kai y Hilary le dijeron al mismo tiempo, en ese momento los dos se miraron sorprendidos

Vaya si se trata de fastidiarme, los dos se ponen de acuerdo, hasta sus miradas los delatan- comento Tyson

No es verdad- otra vez hablaron los dos

No, entonces que están haciendo, mejor comienzo a entrenar, si quiero llegar a tiempo a cenar, y el abuelo hará su guiso especial- Tyson se froto la panza cuando termino esta frase.

La tarde llego a su fin junto con el entrenamiento, pues tenían que regresar a sus respectivas casas, ya que en día de escuela no podían excederse, ese era el trato que habían hecho para que los dejaran practicar antes de la vacaciones. Todos se comenzaron a despedir

Max, me vas acompañar a ver a Salima, para pedirle la información para el reporte final de química –decía Ray

Solo vas a verla por esos- sonreía Max- o buscas pretextos para acercarte a ella.

Max, vienes o no- algo apenado- y no son pretextos, o no quieres tu también la información.

Esta bien, me has convencido, pero te advierto que no quiero entretenerme mucho, ya que no he realizado los ejercicios de matemáticas, y mi mamá con lo que se refiere a la escuela, es muy estricta. ¡Pobre de mí!

Los dos chicos se fueron y Tyson le pidió ayuda a Kenny para realizar la tarea atrasada de biología, así que no podía acompañar a Hilary a su casa.

Por favor Jefe, ayúdame, no quiero reprobar esa materia- suplicaba Tyson

Esta bien, pero debo acompañar a Hilary, ya que es algo tarde, luego te alcanzo en tu casa

Pero te vas a tardar mucho, que Kai la lleve,- sugirió Tyson

No se preocupen, es temprano aun, además yo puedo cuidarme sola

Pero Hilary... replico Kenny

Yo la llevare., ya váyanse- se oyó una voz algo fría

No es necesario Kai, estaré bien, solo Kenny esta exagerando- lo dijo un poco apenada

Dije que te llevare y es mi ultima palabra,- decía Kai molesto, ya que no le gusta estar rogando

Bueno como ya se arreglo quien va a irse con Hilary, vámonos Kenny- al decir esto Tyson llevaba arrastrando al jefe

Esos dos, cuando cambiaran... bueno también es hora de irnos- dirigió su mirada hacia ella

Si, y gracias por acompañarme- sonrojada

No es nada, mejor hay que apurarnos- mirando el cielo- párese que quiere llover

Tal vez- respondió ella- pero nadie sabe con este clima tan cambiante, en las mañanas hace mucho calor y en las tardes el cielo se nubla ¿no lo crees?

Es verdad- fue una respuesta algo cortante, ya que esta acostumbrado a hablar mucho.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, nadie decía ninguna palabra...

CONTINUARA...

bueno, la verdad creo que estuvo muy cursi, pero bueno ya que, espero queles haya gustado.

la pareja que la mayoria quiso fue Kai y Hilary con 11 votos ( kawaii, Gaben Logan, Rika Asakura, Naoko,Alexia LRLK, Orkin; Hilary-Hiwatari,Carol, Riza, Enio, tsuanmi 4000 )

2 para Hilary/Ray (Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari y Alexa Hiwatari)

1 para Tyson/Hilary (Fernanda Urameshi)

como la mayoria voto por Hilary y Kai, bueno esa sera.

Gracias a todos por sus review, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, sino me lo hacen saber. Recivo cualquier sugerencia,

nos leemos luego


	3. Lluvia de verano en primavera

**CAPITULO III**

**_Lluvia de Verano en Primavera_**

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, nadie decía ninguna palabra. Entraron a un parque para acortar el camino y evitar el centro de la ciudad.

Que serio es... y falta mucho para llegar a mi casa, ya se lo que haré – pensaba la chica.

Ella para cortar la tensión de la situación comenzó hacerle platica

¿Y como te va en la escuela, Kai?- dijo sin mirarlo

Bien, eso creo - desvío su mirada hacia ella

Y que asignatura es tu favorita?

Supongo que...Matemáticas-

¿por qué?

Por que es una ciencia exacta, nunca cambia, todo es igual, números formulas, ecuaciones...

¡Ah, no te gusta que cambien las cosas¿verdad?- dirigió su mirada hacia él.

No, odio cuando todo esta fuera de control- al notar la mirada de ella, prefirió esquivarla dirigiendo su vista al camino- los cambios solo traen problemas

Pero en ocasiones son para bien, además todos cambiamos...

Unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre ellos. El agua caía cada vez mas fuerte.

Mira...ya comenzó a llover, por eso me molestan los cambios. Siempre llega cuando menos lo esperas. Vayamos a buscar un lugar a donde no nos mojemos. – hablo Kai algo molesto.

Esta bien, y discúlpame no quería que mis preguntas te molestarán, solo quería hablar un poco contigo, es que a pesar de conocerte en estos últimos años siento que se poco de ti- dijo ella, su voz se escuchaba algo triste.

No estoy molesto, es que... mira podemos reguardarnos debajo de ese árbol, mientras se calma la lluvia.

Los dos se dirigieron a el árbol, pero no los protegía mucho del agua, así que tuvieron que juntarse los dos, quedaron frente a frente, pero ella para no incomodarlo mejor prefirió darle la espalda.

Solo se escuchaba el agua caer y como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles.

_Ya vez, el siempre es así y nunca cambiará, solo se preocupa por él mismo, yo solo quería ser amable con él_ – se decía así misma

_Por que la trate de sea manera, por que no pude ser un poco mas cortes, no me estaba haciendo preguntas difíciles_- pensaba él, mientras la observaba- _siempre lastimo a las personas con mi forma de ser pero no puedo evitarlo, yo soy así, que puedo hacer para que no se moleste conmigo, ya se... ¿por qué me estoy preocupando por ella?_

Por primera vez tuvo él que romper el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos, pues sentía que debía de disculparse por lo de hace unos momentos.

Hilary..._hazlo, No seas cobarde- _Solamente pudo pronunciar el nombre de ella, había lago que le impedía seguir, tenía miedo de que ella se disgustara mas con él.

Si- respondió ella un poco molesta

No fue mi intención hacerte enojar, es solo que ...

Si, lo se, no te gusta que te cuestionen, fue mi culpa y no estoy enojada-

No te creo, por que no me miras y me lo repites - estiro su brazo para hacerla que diera media vuelta y lo viera, pero no se atrevió a tocarla; algo dentro de él se lo impidió. Tuvo miedo de que sus miradas se cruzaran de nuevo y sentir esa extraña sensación invadir su cuerpo, una vez más si que él lo pudiera evitar.

Kai, no te preocupes, de verdad no estoy molesta solo que... – aunque ella no se dio cuenta, su tono de voz indicaba lo contrario.

SOLO QUE... – él sabía que eso significaba otra cosa- "_quien entiende a las mujeres, dicen no estar molestas cuando si lo están, por que son así jamás lograre entenderla_"-

No es nada...

En ese momento un relámpago se dibujo en el cielo y unos segundos después se escucho un terrible estruendo, provocando que ella se asustara; y sin darse cuenta estaba abrazándolo. No sabía como, ni en que momento se dio la vuelta hacia él; solo que cuando escucho el fuerte estruendo sintió la necesita de protegerse.

Ya había pasado algunos minutos del incidente pero ella lo seguía abrazando fuertemente y él se sorprendió nos sabía que hacer si corresponder al abrazo o permanecer sin moverse.

Odio los relámpagos, no me gustan – decía ella

Ya me di cuenta – su voz se escuchaba lago burlona.

Al darse cuenta que aun seguía abrazándolo, se aparto de él rápidamente, no podría creer lo que hizo.

Lo-lo siento yo... yo- no sabía como explicar lo sucedido.

No te preocupes, solo te asustaste (eso creo).

Pero no s como, yo...

En ese instante otro relámpago se escucho, provocando que nuevamente ella lo abrazara, no podía explicarlo pero al estar cerca de él, se sentía segura y no era la primera vez que tenía esta sensación, desde que lo conoció, cuando había momentos de peligro y si él estaba presente sabía que todo saldría bien, sin importar la situación.

De repente sintió que unas manos tocaban su espalda suavemente, era él... la estaba abrazando. No podía creer que él le correspondiera.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada es sólo un relámpago... pareces un bebé.

NO soy ningún bebé- lo dijo algo molesta- pero mejor vamonos, no - no me gusta estar aquí.

Esta bien, pero la lluvia esta algo fuerte y tu no puedes correr, busquemos otro sitio.

Parece que al final de parque hay una pequeña cafetería, no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Vayamos para allá.

Ella comenzó a caminar , pero él la detuvo.

Espera... la lluvia esta fuerte, toma para que te protejas un poco.- El comenzó a quitarse su chamarra y su bufanda, se acerco hacia ellas y con mucho cuidado le coloco la chamarra en su espalda y enredo su bufanda en el cuello-

No... no te preocupes- estaba muy apenada- pero y tú, te vas a mojar más.

Esto te protegerá mas a ti, yo estoy acostumbrado a esto, no te preocupes.- la mira a los ojos

Gracias, Kai, gracia ... (_y yo creía que eras un egoísta_)

Comenzaron a caminar, los dos iban muy juntos, casi abrazándose, ella trataba de ir a su paso, pero él era muy rápido, y su pie no estaba muy bien, cuando él se dio cuanta, bajo su ritmo. No tardaron e salir del parque y cerca de ahí se encontraba la cafetería que ella mención. Pero al llegar a ese lugar encontraron el letrero de CERRADO en la puerta principal.

Vaya suerte- suspiro él- comenzó a tocar pues había luces encendidas adentro y se escuchaban algunas voces que provenían de ese lugar.

Mejor ahí que irnos no se vayan a molestar por que los estamos interrumpiendo- decía ella- mejor quedémonos aquí afuera.

Mientras ella hablaba, la puerta del local se abrió y una jovencita salió.

Lo siento, ya cerramos hace 10 minutos- se escuchaba molesta.

¿quiénes son hija?- se escuchó la voz de una persona mayor.

Unos jóvenes, abuela.

Déjalos entrar, para que se resguarden de la lluvia- decía la voz de la mujer mayor.

Pero... pero acabamos de cerrar y están empapados y yo acabo de terminar de limpiar el piso.

No se preocupe, señorita, se le incomodamos preferimos retíranos- hablo Kai.

No, por favor pacen y tomen asiento, disculpen mi actitud de hace unos momentos- la chica abrió bien la puerta y los invito a pasar, los llevo adentro de la cafetería.

Gracias señorita- Hilary la aludo haciendo una reverencia y Kai la imito.

Cuando estaba adentro, vieron salir de la cocina de la cafetería a una mujer mayor como de 60 años, quien traía puesto un tradicional kimono, se acerco hacia ellos, los saludo con una reverencia y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Qué raro clima¿Verdad?- fue lo primero que les dijo

Si- respondieron los dos.

¡Lluvia en primavera! Ha de ser por que ya se acera el verano, es como un pequeño aviso de parte de la naturaleza. ¿qué bellos son los cambios? Sin ellos no tendríamos las hermosas estaciones del año. ¿no lo creen?

Es verdad- hablo Hilary- los cambios también traen cosas buenas ¿No lo crees, Kai?

Hmmmp- fuer lo único que se le escuchó a él.

Pero siéntense, Yumi por favor trae un poco de té para la señorita y su guapo acompañante – la anciana le guiño el ojo a Hilary, provocando que ella se sonrojara, apear que tenia frío por estar mojada- pero tomen asiento, les traeré unas toallas para que se sequen.

Gracia- dijo Hilary- son muy amables

Los dos se quedaron solos en la estancias de la cafetería, no sabían como habían llegado a ese lugar, pero hay se encontraban los dos juntos. Uno miraba al otro cuando fingían estar viendo el lugar.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los menajes que me dejaron todos fueron tomados en cuenta, en especial uno que me impacto, ya que no esperaba una mala critica, pero tiene razón, utilizo muchos clichés dentro de la historia... pero lo hago para que se diviertan un poco, al igual que yo. Espero saber su opinión de este capitulo.

Deja tu review pulsando el botoncito que dice GO, gracias.

July (esa soy yo)


	4. El acoso de una fan

**CAPITULO 4**

EL ACOSO DE UNA FAN 

Los dos se quedaron solos en la estancias de la cafetería, no sabían como habían llegado a ese lugar, pero hay se encontraban los dos juntos. Uno miraba al otro cuando fingían estar viendo el lugar.

Vaya si que se ve bien con el cabello mojado, pero que cosas piensas, no seas una tonta, él jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo- ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Estas bien, es que estas algo callada- hablo el chico bicolor

S-si, es que... solo tengo algo de frío

Pero estas roja...

No yo- se cubrió con sus manos su rostro - es ...

El le sonrío, le daba mucha gracia verla así.

Hilary correspondió a la sonrisa – _también se ve muy lindo cuando sonríe_

Tomen, aquí están las toallas para que se sequen, no se vayan a enfermar y pasen a esta mesa para que les sirvan una rica taza de té –la señora venia de la planta de arriba junto con su nieta Yumi, las dos traían toallas para los chicos.

No se moleste por favor señora, ya muchas molestias estamos causando- hablo Hilary algo apenada

No es nada jovencita, además no iba a dejar que una pareja de enamorados estén afuera mojándose, y no disfruten de su cita

No ... no somos eso... sólo compañeros de equipo - estaba muy nerviosa.

Bueno, bueno ... yo su puse... pero de ninguna manera permitiré que desprecien mi rico té- sonrío la señora.

Yumi y su abuela les dieron las toalla y ellos se secaron, aunque el mas mojado era Kai, ya que había protegido a Hilary de la lluvia.

Vaya chico, ya no existen caballeros como tú en estos tiempos - decía la señora la notar que Hilary traía puesto la chamarra de él

Después de secarse pasaron a una mesa, las señora y su nieta Yumi también los acompañaron. Hilary se presento comenzó a platicar con la señora y su nieta, agradeciéndoles mucho por la ayuda que les habían dado

Muchas gracias por sus atenciones,- hablo Hilary

No es nada, y bueno que hacían los dos cuando comenzó a llover- pregunto Yumi, algo curiosa, ya que el chico se le hacia guapo,

Hija, no seas imprudente

Lo siento, no quise molestar con mi pregunta

No es molestia, nosotros acabábamos de terminar con el entrenamiento y nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa, pero comenzó a llover y bueno estamos aquí

Kai solo observa, no tenia ganas de entrar en la platica.

Después de un rato de platicar de distintas cosas, la señora notó que el chico no era un gran conversador

Eres demasiado serio, para ser un jovencito- le decía la señora- deja eso para las ancianas como yo

El comentario provoco que Kai sonriera.

Ya vez, te ves mejor así y bien que es lo que te gusta hacer.

Abuela, abuela ... no lo puedo creer, él es... decía la joven Yumi emocionada

Hija que te pasa, por que gritas de esa manera, vas a espantar a nuestros invitados.

Pero es él...

Hilary y Kai estaba algo sorprendidos por la actitud de Yumi.

¿quién? De que estas hablando- decía la abuela sorprendida por el comportamiento de su nieta.

El es... el capitán de el mejor equipo de beyblade, es KAI y yo que no quería que entraran... ahhhh No puedo creer que sea él, y que este en mi casa, al principio creí que eras algún chico que te imitaba, por las marcas de la cara, pero eres KAI

Si es Kai- decía Hilary

_¿qué le pasa a esta chica? _– pensaba Kai.

Me puedes dar tu autógrafo, por favor - la chica se para rápidamente de su lugar y se dirige a Kai.

Si... eso creo_- por que me pasan estas cosas a mi _

Yumi, no molestes al joven

Abuela

Discúlpenla, es que al parecer eres su artista favorito – la señora se dirige a Kai, lago apenada

Yo no soy ningún artista- _acaso tengo la cara de payaso_

Bueno es que tiene su cuarto lleno de a fiches de esa cosa que dijo (refiriéndose al Beyblade) que yo creía que era un grupo musical.

¿Grupo Musical? – hablo Kai

Hilary no aguantaba la risa

Abuela, por favor no sigas. Me esta avergonzando O/o

Todos comenzaron a reír. Kai no tuvo más remedio que firmar vario autógrafos para las amigas de Yumi. Ella subió a su habitación por algunos carpetas donde tenia recortes de revistas y periódicos que traían reportajes de los mejores beyluchadores y se los mostró a Kai, la mayoría hablaban de él. Algo que no le agrado mucho, pero tubo que fingir algo de interés. Tuvieron que pasarse a otra mesa para que Yumi pudiera mostrarle todo lo que había coleccionado y además quería hablar con él sin que su abuela lo avergonzara con alguno de sus comentarios.

¿y cuando ganaron el campeonato como te sentiste kai-chan?- decía Yumi

muy bien- _no puede preguntarme otra cosa y por que me llama de esa manera_- trato de sonreír

¿y como se llevan todos ustedes? Han de ser los mejores amigos.

Si-

¿y conoces a los demás jugadores?

La lluvia comenzó a disminuir un poco, pero las preguntas de Yumi continuaban, sin disminuir su acoso a Kai

Hilary se encontraba algo moleta, ya que no le gustaba que Yumi se le acercara mucho a Kai – _que le pasa a esa chica, al principio ni si quiera nos quería ayudar ahora hasta Kai-chan le dice, y por que se le acerca demasiado _- ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver como varias fanáticas acosaban sus amigos, pero esta vez era distinto, se trataba de él.

¿te pasa algo?- hablo la abuela al notar que Hilary no quitaba su vista de Kai y Yumi, ya que se encontraban en otra mesa.

No nada...- pero no dejaba de verlos

Segura¿por qué yo juraría que te molesta que mi nieta este cerca de él?

No, como cree "podrá leer los pensamientos"- decía apenada Hilary

Pues tus ojos no dicen eso- viéndola- te gusta él ¿Verdad?

Hilary solo sonrío- es solo un compañero, los dos estamos en el mismo equipo, es solo un amigo

No te preocupes, mi nieta solo lo ve como una estrella, además al parecer él solo se fija en ti, pues desde que entraron no a quitado su vista de ti, aunque trate de fingir estar observando el lugar.

Hilary se sorprendió mucho por el comentario de la señora – _él me ha estado observando, pero... si es Kai, no lo creo debe estar fastidiado o molesto ya que él no tenía por que haber venido conmigo._

Mira la lluvia ya se a quitado, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes¿Verdad?- decía la amable anciana

Si, muchas gracias por sus amables atenciones.

Kai estaba fastidiado por los halagos que le hacia Yumi, y de sus comentarios sobre cuanto lo admiraba, así que al escuchar que el que el agua se había quitado, se paro donde estaba y se dirigió a Hilary:

Creo que ya es hora de irnos, muchas gracias por su amable hospitalidad, Señora...

Harada, y no se preocupen, han hecho muy feliz a mi nieta

Gracias Kai- decía Yumi- mis amigas no me lo va a creer, se van a morir de la envidia – se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Fue un placer- con un tono un poco sarcástico, que la chica ni noto, pero que no paso desapercibido por Hilary.

Ya es tarde, muchas gracias Señora Harada, fueron muy amables las dos con nosotros- decía Hilary mientras hacia una reverencia demostrando su agradecimiento.

No fue nada-

Si, no fue nada, y cuando necesiten algo pueden contar conmigo- decía una alegre Yumi

Gracias- fue lo único que se le escucho decir a Kai.

Siempre tan serio, jovencito

Muchas gracias - decía Kai - ya es algo tarde así que debemos irnos.

Esperen un momento, por favor, aquí tenemos una regla, nadie se va de la cafetería sin tomar una galleta de la Suerte, no pueden irse sin saber de su destino- Toma una pequeña charola

_¿Galletas de la suerte?... que tontería_ – pensaba Kai.

Tomen, una y así sabrán lo que les depara el destino.-

No gracias, yo no creo en esas cosas- dijo Kai, algo molesto.

Kai... discúlpenlo, pero así es él.- Hilary trato de disculparse- yo si tomare una, gracias

Vamos joven, debes de tomar una, aunque no creas en la suerte- decía la anciana- o tienes miedo de saber lo que puede pasar.

No, es solo que para mí todo lo relacionado a la suerte es una tontería, uno se forja su propio destino.

Si es verdad, pero no crees que sería divertido saber lo que puede ocurrir, además es solo un juego, la predicción no precisamente se puede cumplir o simplemente puede que te toque un consejo, no seas tímido y toma una.

Bueno... _solo para que ya se calle y me pueda ir_ – Kai no tuvo mas remedio que tomar también una.

No vana revisarla- decía Yumi.

Tienes razón- Hilary rompió la galleta y tomo la pequeña nota y la leyó en voz alta- Tu historia es la del Pájaro Azul

Vaya, que suerte, es una linda predicción.

Si- Hilary estaba muy roja – pero solo es una predicción. No significa que vaya a suceder.

Kai no había entendido el mensaje que le toco a Hilary – _El pájaro azul... que es eso, nunca he escuchado hablar de eso_- pero algo lo saco de su pensamiento

Y tu no vas a revisar la galleta Kai – le decía Yumi

No, creo que lo haré después.

Los dos se volvieron a despedir de Yumi y la señora Harada, agradeciéndole nuevamente por sus atenciones, bueno solo Hilary lo hizo.

Gracias nuevamente por todo, dijo Hilary al salir del lugar

Espero que algún día vengan en otra ocasión con sus demás compañeros de equipo... - gritaba Yumi – Nadie me va a creer que conocí a Kai.

Esa no es mi nieta- decía la abuela- esperamos verlos por aquí, algún día, no se esperen hasta la siguiente lluvia.

Si, volveremos, dijo al final Hilary

_Yo no lo creo_- pensaba Kai- _no cuenten conmigo para eso_

Los dos se apuraron, ya que iban muy retrasados.

Y no vas a revisar la galleta – hablo Hilary

Algún día – fue la repuesta de Kai

Vamos Kai, es solo un juego

Pero que nadie entiende, a ver dime que significa eso del Pájaro Azul.

Eso... bueno es una historia...- se oía algo nerviosa-

¿Una historia? De que trata, no había escuchado hablar de eso, antes.

Es una historia, con un hermoso refrán que sugiere... bueno,- no quería decirle de lo que trataba ya que le acusaba vergüenza decirlo - mira ya llegamos, esta es mi casa

Si, bueno pero no has terminado de explicarme la historia-

Vamos no me digas que no la conoces.- no quería seguir con el tema- _por favor ya no sigas_

Si lo supiera crees que te preguntaría.

Tienes razón... creo que en la casa tengo un libro donde viene la historia.

No te preocupes, mejor entra, no te vayan a regañar tus padre- dijo Kai algo molesto- _yo investigare de que trata esa historia, no me gusta quedarme con la duda_- penso él

¿Mis padres? Ellos no están en casa, Papá trabaja fuera de la ciudad y no vive aquí y mamá llega hasta tarde, así que no tengo problemas. Por eso paso mucho tiempo con ustedes

No lo sabía, pero bueno, ya debes entrar.

Si... espera no quieres pasar, mientras pongo en la secadora tu chamarra y tu ropa húmeda, es que me da mucha pena que te haya mojado por mi culpa, además no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.- _que cosa acabo de decir_.

No te molestes, yo ya me tengo que ir

Bueno, pero espérame y te prestare algo de ropa, para que no andes con esa ropa húmeda, por favor.

No, es mejor que me vaya ya...

Pero ella no lo dejo terminar, pues ya había tomado su mano.

Sabes que no acepto nunca un NO-

Vaya que si eres persistente.

Si, lo se, así que no discuta jovencito- imitando a la señora Harada

Que graciosa eres – su comentario fue sarcástico-

---------------------------

gracias a las personas que están leyendo la historia: Gabe Loga, Esther, Alexa Hiwatari, kawaii, veronica, Abcchan, HilayHiwatari, Tamao- Revan, Tailime hiwatari, Yumi-chan-Girl-Off-Hiwatari- Hitomi Fanel, Naoko, Anamaceta, Tsunami 4000, Enio, Riza, carol, orkin, Ashayan anick, Fernanda Urameshi, Rika asuka. lamento no poder hacer unos agradecimientos mas personalizados, pero dicen por hay que esta prohibido contestar los review... espero que sea solo un rumor, pero por si las dudas, disculpen... Gracias nuevamente

y ahí les dejo unas preguntas haber , quien las contesta

¿saben la Historia del pájaro azul?

¿qué les gustaría que pasara en el casa de Hilary?

¿qué mensaje tendrá la galleta de Kai?

espero saber sus respuestas y sus comentarios, recuerden que la critica ayuda a mejorar la historia, sus sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta, como la de hacer los capítulos más grandes... espero que este me allá salido grande, ya que si me costo... se me esta secando el cerebro... raro no.

Dejen sus comentarios, vayan al botón que dice GO

July


	5. Cuando un no, es un no

Gracias EDI, tu review me animo a escribir nuevamente

CAPITULO V

CUANDO UN NO ES UN NO

Ella lo jalo hacia su casa, estaba muy mojado y no permitiría que se resfriase por su culpa, aunque él no quería darle ninguna molestia, no seria la primera vez que se mojaba a causa de la lluvia. Pero ella fue muy persistente, así que no le quedo otra opción mas que entrar, era la primera vez que alguien le ganaba, ya que cuando el decía no era no, pero con ella no podía; y no entendía por que.

- Ya es tarde, mejor me voy – decía él mientras ella lo jalaba de la mano.

- No voy a permitir que te vayas así, estás mojado y no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa – agrego ella.

- No fue tu culpa que lloviera¿Oh sí?

- Ya, basta de excusas… vas a entrar y secarte y no voy a discutirlo más- tratando de aparentar estar molesta.

Pero… pero – no sabía que decirle, por primera vez no sabia que decir.

- nada de peros, jovencito Hiwatari, he dicho.

- ¿Esta bien, creo que no tengo otra opción… verdad – él sabia que no lo dejaría irse, vaya que si ella es persistente y eso era una de las cualidades que él admiraba de ella, aunque nunca se lo diría, que pensarían si él elogiara a alguien, mejor ni imaginárselo.

Llegaron frente a la puerta y ella comenzó a buscar su llave, fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo había tomado de la mano, rápidamente aparto su mano algo apenada.

- Lo siento- dijo ella - perdón, es que no se donde tengo la cabeza, así las llaves… donde las puse, yo se que las traía por aquí – buscando en las bolsas de su ropa.

- No las habrás perdido- dijo el con un tono fastidiado

- No lo creo y ahora que hago, - se escuchaba algo preocupada – ya es la tercera vez que las pierdo

- Hay que llamar a un cerrajero o tirar la puerta…

- ¿Qué?... No

- Fue solo un comentario

- Aquí están, sabía que las tenía, unas llaves no desaparecen así de fácil, bueno en ocasiones se pierden, pero solo en ocasiones.

- Genial, ahora mejor me retiro, ya es tarde, y no quiero molestar a tus padres

- Espera, no te va a ir así, entra por favor, no te preocupes nadie esta en mi casa, ya que están trabajando

- Pero…pero… esta bien, contigo no puedo ¿sabes?

- Si lo se, los chicos no pueden jamás ganar una discusión con una chica

Los dos entraron. Era una casa sencilla, desde la fachada.

- Mi casa es pequeña, espero que te agrade, pasa por favor- asiendo una señal de reverencia-

- No te preocupes, es muy… - no encontraba una palabra amable que decirle- como se dice… acogedora y no quisiera ensuciar el piso- refiriéndose a que estaba algo mojado

- Mira ponte estas pantuflas y no te preocupes, pasa a la sala mientras voy por unas toallas o acompáñame para que te quites esa ropa, no quiero que te enfermes.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, ya te he dicho que no es la primera vez que me mojo de esta manera

- Si pero…- un poco a penada- no por mi culpa, así que deje de contradecirme jovencito

Ella lo llevo a su habitación y busco unas toallas para que él se secara.

- Toma – dándole unas toallas - para que te seques

- Se para que sirven, no soy un tonto.

- No lo dije con esa intención.

- Lo se, fue tan solo un comentario… ya sabes como soy.

- Que gracioso.

El tomo la toalla y la puso sobre su espalda, comenzó a ver todos los lados, buscando algo.

- Mmmm- el se veía algo incomodo

Pasa algo Kai – pregunto ella

Es que… - apenado - no puedo cambiarme delante de ti.

Hilary se puso roja al imaginarse a Kai quitándose la playera.

¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto Kai.

Na-nada, solo… este saldré de la habitación, iré a la cocina a… preparar un poco de té y también a encender la secadora, si necesitas algo me dices.

- Está bien – agrego él.

- Bueno permiso, y discúlpame, es que… mejor me salgo.

Ella salio lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, sentía que estaba mas roja que una manzana

_- Que tonta soy, no pensé en eso, él debe pensar que soy una pervertida o algo así_- iba pensando mientras a la cocina.

Mientras en su habitación Kai se encontraba quitándose la ropa mojada y secándose un poco.

- Que estoy haciendo aquí, por que no le dijiste que no ya… ahora estaría en mi habitación, pero no… además no entiendo por que me incomodaba su presencia, yo sintiendo pena de que me viera una chica, por que… si en la clase de natación todos estamos en traje de baño… mmm.

Ella coloco la tetera en la estufa, y busco unas tazas.

- soy una tonta, una tonta… mejor no le hubiera dicho nada, el debe tener muchas cosas importantes que hacer y yo solo le estoy quitando el tiempo – tomó la chamarra y la bufanda que Kai le había dado- pero ha sido muy amable conmigo, gracias a él no me moje.

-La verdad no tengo nada importante que hacer, excepto la tarea de química, y no creo que seas una tonta, sino un poco… distraída ya que se te olvido un pequeño detalle.

Ella se quedo congelada al escuchar ese comentario y giro para ver a la persona que había hablado, y hay estaba él con su ropa húmeda (pantalón y playera), por la lluvia en una mano y se encontraba envuelto en una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo. Dejando al descubierto su abdomen, su cabello estaba húmedo y un poco revuelto y no tenía las marcas azules en su rostro.

- Kai… - desvió su mirada- yo no sabia que estas ahí… necesitas algo,- se llevo sus manos a su cabeza- oh no se me olvido darte una bata, lo siento mucho, iré por una ahora mismo.

Pero la tetera comenzó a silbar a causa del vapor del agua caliente.

- yo… primero retiro la tetera del fuego y luego voy por la bata o voy primero por la bata y luego retiro la tetera- estaba muy nerviosa por tener a Kai enfrente de ella.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien así, mejor retira la tetera

- si tienes razón

Después de casi quemarse, Hilary logro retirar la tetera y sirvió el agua en dos tazas que ya contenía sobres para preparar el té. Coloco la ropa de Kai en la secadora.

- Solo esperaremos a que la lavadora haga su trabajo – dijo ella – ahora iré por una bata.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero no quisiera una bata rosada o con flores, ya es muy raro que yo este así, y no quisiera verme peor.

- Creo que hay una bata blanca, en mi armario

- Gracias.

Los dos subieron a la habitación de Hilary, ella busco en su armario la bata y encontró una playera que Tyson le había prestado.

- Mira aquí esta una playera que Tyson me presto, por que no encuentro la bata… aquí esta la bata.

La bata era pequeña así que no tuvo remedio que ponerse la playera de Tyson, si él estuviera ahí como disfrutaría el momento para molestar a Kai. Ya que la playera tenia una frase que no le agradaba pero que resultaba graciosa.

-No se te ve mal- ella sonrió.

-no te burles- mirando el mensaje de la playera- pero que tonto se pone esto.

Ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa, por el comentario que había hecho.

- claro, yo la traigo puesta.

- yo no dije nada.

- pero lo pensaste.

_Hola , perón por no haber actualizado antes la historia pero andaba falta de inspiración y no quería escribir tonterías, aunque no se si les siga gustando, aun me falta explicarles la historia del pájaro azul, gracias por los consejos que escribieron todos fueron tomados en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos, si tienen alguna idea, para mejorar la historia escríbanmela en un review. y disculpenme por no agradecerles a cada quien de manera individual, pero gracias a edi, anita, gabe logan, lenne, miriam-hiwatari, riku-san, grirl-of-hiwatary, Negunkaba, Marina-Chan, Marianela, reiko, Alma, Naru;Abvenger, lady une barton, yumi chan, mina, Hillary Hiwatari, Tamao raven (alias Hilary),Sasuke, Esther, Naoko, Vero (hola linda), Chiny chan, Krina, Orkin, y si alguien se me paso, disculpenmesera para el siguiente capitulo, que en esta ocacion publicare lo mas pronto posible (osea 2 o 3 meses despues, es broma)_


	6. Una tonta y cursi historia

CAPITULO VI

UNA TONTA Y CURSI HISTORIA

Bajaron a la sala y él se sentó en el sofá mientras Hilary iba por él té. Se quedo mirando unas fotografías que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa cerca de él, hay estaba Hilary con una señora joven, parecida un poco a ella, que él supuso era su mamá, en otras se encontraba ella sola y también había una fotografía del equipo de los bladebrakers que Max le había dedicado.

- _Para una buena amiga… de un buen amigo Max_. -Vaya mensaje, aunque tenía que reconocer que era un buen detalle.

-Si solo a Max se le pudo ocurrir- dijo Hilary que en ese momento llegaba con una bandeja.

- Perdón, solo las estaba viendo.

- Es que mi mamá cree que esas fotografías son un bonito adorno.

- ella es tu mamá - señalando una fotografía.

- si, yo me parezco más a ella que a mi papá.

- ¿y en que trabajan?- le preguntó él, ya que tenía algo de curiosidad, pues era raro que ella estuviera casi siempre con ellos en los entrenamientos o los acompañara en las giras, teniendo a sus padres.

- mi mamá es enfermera, y trabaja mucho por lo regular le toca cubrir el turno de la noche y mi papá – se quedo pensando un poco

- si no quieres decírmelo, no hay problema, no debí preguntar

- no es que… él no vive aquí, ya trabaja en otra ciudad, para una empresa, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre- se escuchaba algo triste- pero bueno eso no tienen importancia, vas a querer azúcar en tu té.

- si, una cucharada, por favor

- ¿y tu familia a que se dedica?- ahora le toco preguntar a ella.

- mi familia… a nada en especial, mi abuelo solamente se preocupa por sus negocios y no le importa nada más que su dinero – en sus palabras se podía percibir algo de enojo - no me gusta hablar de eso.

- No hay problema, podemos hablar de otras cosas, si quieres, en lo que se seca la ropa – ella sabia bien que Kai nunca hablaría de su familia o de él, ya que es muy reservado - toma – le acerco una taza.

Gracias- tomo la taza que ella le estaba dando.

- Es de jazmín- agrego ella- no tenia de menta, se que es tu favorito

- ¿Como lo sabes?- le pregunto él

- ¿Saber que?- agrego ella

- Que me gusta el te de menta… ¿que mas sabes de mí?

- Bueno… no se mucho solo se que no te gustan las cosas muy dulces, trabajas muy duro por lo que quieres y no descansas hasta lograr tus metas, no soportas a Tyson, ni que te pregunten sobre tu vida y tu materia favorita son las matemáticas…

- Eso último yo te lo dije

- es verdad.

- Y… lo demás como lo sabes

- no creas que solo los veo entrenar, se algunas cosas de ustedes ya que mi trabajo es cuidarlos, se que cosas son las que les gustan y que es lo que les desagrada, pero solo detalles…

- es verdad, y nunca te hemos dedo las gracias, o bueno yo no lo he hecho.

- no lo hago por que me lo agradezcan, es algo que me gusta realizar, como te habrás dedo cuanta aquí casi no tengo nada que hacer… solo aburrirme, por eso me gusta estar con ustedes.

- y tus padres no te dicen nada por que malgastes tu tiempo con nosotros

- No… a ellos no les interesa mucho lo que yo hago, solo quieren que tenga buenas calificaciones, mi mamá cree que es una actividad curricular así que no hay problema, y mi padre no sabe nada, ya que no esta aquí.

- te puedo peguntar otra cosa

- Si… lo que sea.

- no olvídalo, es una tontería

-Olvidar que…

- nada importante… además ya es tarde, debo de llegar a terminar mis deberes.

- ¿que es lo que quieres sabe?

- Bueno… hace rato cuando estuvimos en ese pequeño café de la señora Harada, ella nos dio esa galletas y al leer la frase te sonrojaste¿por qué¿qué significa la historia del pájaro azul?

- Antes de que te conteste, debo hacerte una pregunta – ella estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decirle.

- No sabes que es de mala educación contestar con una pregunta – algo molesto, ya que ella parecía que no le explicaría el significado de la frase.- si no quieres decirlo no hay problema

- Dime… ¿Crees en la suerte o en el destino? – ella lo miro fijamente

- No creo en nada de eso, uno se forja su propio camino- se encontraba viendo la taza de té.

- Entonces no tiene caso que te explique- ella desvió su mirada a su taza – por que será para ti una tontería.

- ¿Por qué? – Pensando – _No soy ningún tonto entiendo muy bien las cosas._

Es que la frase de la galleta hacia alusión a una historia

Si, eso lo entendí, pero cual es la historia del pájaro azul.

- La historia del pájaro azul, nos dice que el amor esta más cerca de lo que pensamos… puede estar a un lado de nosotros y no nos damos cuenta…- tomo un poco de aire y continuo - por eso aunque nos esforcemos por buscarlo no lo encontramos… por que lo buscamos de manera equivocada, ya que siempre ha estado cerca, muy cerca en los pequeños detalles, en las cosas mas sencillas- al decir estas palabras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza – hay personas que pasan toda su vida en busca de este mítico pájaro creyendo que el les dará lo que anhelan y como jamás lo encuentran, nunca son felices con lo que tienen, solo las personas que valoran lo que tienen lo logran encontrar a tiempo.

- Esa es la historia… y bueno creí que era otra cosa

- Si… es algo cursi… tonto ¿Verdad?

- Yo no dije eso, es solo que se me hace tonto que alguien no se de cuenta de que siempre ha tenido enfrente lo que a buscado¿no lo crees?

- Bueno, no importa es solo una predicción no quiere decir que vaya hacer verdad ¿Oh sí?

Él guardo silencio. Prefirió ahorrarse su comentario.

- Creo que ya debe de estar tu ropa… voy a ver – ella se levanto y dirigió a la cocina- _como puede ser tan tonto, bueno es un chico_.

¿Y quien será esa persona?- se preguntaba él – alguien cercano, muy cercano… de seguro debe de ser el dueño de esta estúpida playera.

En la cocina ella recogía la ropa de la secadora

¿Para mí esta historia jamás se cumplirá, los finales felices no existe… no para mí, porque él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

------------

Hola, gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario y sobre todo de seguir leyendo esta historia, principalemnet a mi amiga _MALU_ o malusa que no deja de insitirme que actualiza todas mis fic, espero leer tus honestos comentarios amiguis, y a ver cuando subes un fic, niña. **Edi, Vero, Mina, marip. Riku san, Hilary Hiwatari, Marian-14, AlexaHiwatari**, gracias por sus revisiones espero que les guste tambien


	7. Gracias por la compañia

**CAPITULO VII**

**GRACIAS, POR LA COMPAÑÍA**

_- Mmm por que tarda tanto, yo debería estar en mi habitación realizando mis deberes, pero ahora estoy varado aquí_- observaba detenidamente la sala donde se encontraba _– a pesar de tener una decoración sencilla, se siente un ambiente agradable y acogedor, me gustaría poder sentir esto en casa…_

En otro lugar de esa misma ciudad

- Te dije que mejor nos regresáramos, ahora estoy empapado y hambriento- reprochaba un molesto Max

- Acaso fue mi culpa que lloviera, además necesito esos apuntes, recuerda que terminar mi reporte- dijo Rei – y no te quejes que yo siempre te ayudo, sin quejarme…

- Esta bien… esta bien, no te enojes, aunque se que no pierdes la oportunidad para acercarte a Salima- Max trataba de hacer sonrojar a su amigo.

- No es verdad… solo voy a buscarla por las notas y ella es solo una amiga… **solo una amiga**- se escuchaba algo nervioso- y no pienses mal, me molesta mucho que hagas eso.

-Hacer que- decía Max

- Que insinúes que yo… olvídalo, no caeré en tu juego.

- Pues la verdad, no te creo, tu mismo te delatas, cuando hablas de ella te pones nervioso- sonreía Max, pues había logrado su objetivo, poner nerviosos a Rei- ya confiesa que te gusta.

- Mira mejor nos apuramos, que ya es tarde y deja de hablar disparates- comenzó a caminar mas rápido_- ojala ella también se diera cuanta de mis sentimientos_- pensó Rei

- Ya falta poco para llegar a su casa, no camines tan rápido- Max trato de seguir el paso de su amigo, pero se sorprendió cuando este se detuvo- Y ahora que te pasa… Romeo

- Creo que no es el momento- su voz se escuchaba algo triste – además ya es tarde, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.

- Pero, si ya estamos aquí, mejor… - no continuó con la frase, por que se dio cuenta de motivo de la tristeza de su amigo- si tienes razón, hay que irnos, ya es tarde, no quiero que mi mamá me castigue otra vez.

Cerca de hay se encontraba Salima con Kane, parecía que no querían ser interrumpidos. Él la estaba abrazando y ella le correspondía.

En casa de Hilary, ella se encontraba en la cocina, esperando que la secadora hiciera su trabajo

_Por que tarda mucho, ya termina, no quiero que piense que solo le estoy quitando el tiempo_ - estaba tan entretenida mirándola trabajar a la secadora, que no noto cuando llego Kai.

- Creo que es más entretenido, observar la secadora que mirar televisión - no pudo evitar reír

- Parece que si, ya que no hay nada bueno que ver por aquí- se notaba molesta por el comentario.

- solo fue un comentario, no quise molestarte- dijo Kai en forma de disculpa- _vaya quien entiende a las mujeres- _pensó él.

- no, discúlpame a mi, es que…– en ese momento la maquina paro- mira ya esta listo- abrió la secadora y saco la ropa- toma

- y que hago con ella, me cambio aquí.

- No –grito- como crees, puedes cambiarte en mi habitación- ella se ruborizo un poco.

- Gracias- le dijo al tomar su ropa

- no fue nada, si no hubiese sido por ti, yo me hubiese mojado, así que yo también te debo de dar las gracias.

Él subió a la habitación para cámbiense, mientras ella se sentó en la sala y observo las fotografías que él había visto.

_- Vaya noche, jamás me imagine tener a Kai en mi casa y menos de esta manera, espero no haberle dejado una mala impresión, pero por que me preocupo tanto por él, no debo ilusionarme, no debo, él esta fuera de mi liga-_ miraba fija menta la fotografía que Max le dio del equipo, especialmente veía a un chico- _eres demasiado especial para mí, por eso jamás me atrevería a decirte que lo que siento por el temor a… que no puedas corresponderme, no quisiera perder tu amistad. Es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar, hacer solo tu amiga…_

Llego a la habitación, y encendió la luz al entrar, no había notado algunos detalles, la primera vez cuando entro, ya que solo le interesaba secarse, pero ahora podía observar bien el lugar donde estaba; no era una habitación tan ostentosa y grande como la suya, pero se encontraba muy bien organizada. La cama estaba cerca de una ventana, y junto a ella había un escritorio. Todo se encontraba en su lugar. Había algunos afiches en la pared de un grupo musical que el no conocía y de una obra de teatro.

- _se nota que es de una chica esta habitación_ – lo decía por que predominaban mas los colores pasteles - _creo que llego el momento que me quite esta estúpida playera _– comenzó a vestirse – _quien me iba a decir que yo usaría esto, y menos frente a una chica_- se refería a la toalla que envolvía la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Al terminarse de vestir, coloco la toalla y playera en el cesto de ropa, y no pudo evitar curiosear un poco, se acerco al escritorio y noto los libros de texto de la escuela, unos cuadernos de notas y algunas revistas de adolescentes. En la cama había unos muñecos de felpa, tomo un pequeño osito blanco, que estaba recostado en un cojín.

- No _había visto uno de estos desde que tenía como seis_ _años_- observo con cuidado el muñeco- _me pregunto por que a las chicas les gustaran tanto estas cosas, al igual que las flores y los chocolates; cosas de chicas._

Coloco con cuidado el pequeño osito en su lugar y salio de la habitación. Bajo hacia la sala, donde se encontraba ella. Escucho que hablaba por teléfono.

-Si, ya cerré bien las ventanas y la puerta; si, también cene y termine con mis tareas… a ja ya me voy a dormir, no me voy a desvelar viendo televisión… si yo también te quiero, hasta mañana.- colgó el articular- perdón no vi cuando bajaste, estaba hablando con mi mamá.- lo observó cuidadosamente, parecía que le faltaba algo y es que en su rostro no había ninguna marca de la que él se ponía.

- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó él- ¿Por qué me ves así?

- no, es nada… es que te ves diferente cuando no traes esas marcas azules- bajo su mirada al suelo- no quise molestarte, lo siento.

- no te disculpes, además ya me tengo que ir, es algo tarde y entre semana tengo toque de queda.

- espero no meterte en problemas- agrego ella

- no lo creo

- gra...gracias – dijo ella

- por que me agradeces- se sorprendió él

- gracias… por la compañía, se que has perdido mucho tiempo conmigo hoy…- continuaba con la mirada en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.-

- no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, créeme odio la química por ser tan inestable.

- gracias,

Él se acerco y se detuvo enfrente de ella - No te preocupes, la pase bien contigo, mojado pero bien, y… gracias también por tu compañía, nos vemos mañana-

Ella lo acompaño hacia la puerta- cuídate, ya es tarde.

- Recuerda, cerrar bien - le dijo él- o tú mamá se va a enojar contigo.

- Que gracioso eres- ella sonrió- ¡oh! espera un momento, por favor – entro rápido a su casa.

Se quedo algo sorprendido, que es lo que ella quería- _ojala y no sea otra taza de té, por que esta tarde he tomado demasiado, lo suficiente para no probarlo por una semana_- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, hasta que escucho que ella regresaba.

- Se me olvidaba darte esto – traía en su mano un blade y una billetera- lo saque de tu pantalón antes de meterlo a la lavadora.

- Dranzer… como lo pude olvidar- lo tomo con cuidado y por un momento sostuvo la mano de ella- esto nunca me pasa

- También dejabas esto- le enseña la galleta que le había dado la señora Harada.

- No creo en esas cosas, si la quieres quédatela-

- No puedo hacer eso es tuya- ahora ella tomo la mano de él y la deposito ahí- tu sabes que haces con ella.

- Esta bien, ya es tarde nos vemos mañana- dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar- _ya se a quien se la voy a dar a Daichi o Tyson, a ellos les gusta comer estas cosas_.- Pensó él –

Ella lo vio alejarse, hasta que lo perdió de vista, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Se cambio la ropa y se puso su pijama.

Rei y Max caminaban juntos, no se habían dicho ni una solo palabra, hasta que llegaron cerca de la casa de Max.

- Rei, yo…

-Gracias

-¿Por qué? No hice nada

- Gracias por la compañía, y por ser un buen amigo Maxi, espero que no tengas problemas por mi culpa.

- no lo creo, y Rei ya sabes que para eso están los amigos, cuídate- Max quería decirle mas cosas, como esa chica es una tonta por no darse cuenta de que tu eres una gran persona; pero no se atrevía, ya que no quería lastimarlo mas.

Los dos se despidieron. Tres chicos ahora se encontraban solos caminando, cada quien seguía su propia dirección.

El primero en llegar a su casa fue Max, estaba triste por Rei, sabia que a su amigo le había dolido ver a Salima con Kane; aunque él no había tenido novia, sabía bien lo que se siente querer a una chica y no ser correspondido, al estar pensando estas cosas no se dio cuenta de que sus padres lo estaban esperando en la sala.

- pero que horas son estas de llegar- lo cuestiono su mamá

- mira estás empapado- agrego su papá

- lo siento, es que acompañe a Rei para ayudarlo con… una tarea y esta lluvia repentina nos sorprendió.

- No tienes disculpas Max, nos hubieses avisado, para que tu madre y yo no estuviésemos preocupados.

- si, lo se, y discúlpenme, no volverá a pasar.

- ya es tarde, descansa y mañana seguiremos con esta conversación, jovencito- dijo su mamá –

-pero, no hice nada malo, solo llegue un poco tarde- Max estaba molesto por la actitud de sus padres

- no le contestes así a tu mamá.

- ya estoy harto de que me traten como a un niñito- al decir esto ultimo subió rápido para su habitación y cerro la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Rei llego a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación. El vivía en casa del señor Dickenson, desde que se había mudado a Japón. Algunas ocasiones él la pasaba en casa de Tyson, con el pretexto de entrenar o realizar alguna tarea. Al entrar a su habitación se recostó en su cama, y a su mente venían las imagines de Salima y Kane.

- _Por que… por que solo me ve como un amigo, por que no le gusto_- pensaba él- _hasta cuando te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos o cuando tendré el valor para confesarte lo que siento por ti._

El último de los chicos entro a su casa sin ser visto por nadie, no quería ser cuestionado. Al entrar a su habitación se puso su pijama y encendió su computadora para terminar son sus deberes. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya pasaban de las once de la noche.

- tenia que haber llegado desde las 7, como se me fue el tiempo tan rápido a lado de ella, pero a que horas terminare este trabajo, lo único que espero es que no hayan notado que llegue tarde.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

- sr. Hiwatari ya es tarde y no abajado a cenar, desea que le suban algo de comer- hablo el señor Nikolai quien era el viejo mayordomo de la mansión.

- no gracias, estoy ocupado terminando mis tareas de la escuela, hasta mañana.

- como lo desee, hasta mañana y que descanse, recuerde no desvelarse mucho, y si va a llegar tarde no es necesario que salte la barda para entrar.

- si lo se, solo que es divertido.

- No se preocupe, nadie de seguridad lo noto. Pero, si necesita llegar tarde, solo avíseme, no quiero que tenga problemas.

Kai no respondió, se concentro en terminar su trabajo.

Hilary esta recostada en su cama, pero no podía dormir, abrazaba muy fuerte a un pequeño oso. Y no dejaba de pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días, desde su tonta caída, cuando chocaron los dos y terminaron en el suelo y todo lo que pasaron este día, desde el entrenamiento, después la lluvia repentina, el establecimiento de la señora Harada, de los celos que sintió cuando Yumi acosaba a Kai con preguntas tontas, la galleta de la suerte y la historia del pájaro azul, pero lo mejor de todas las cosas que la habían sucedido fue tener a Kai en su casa y disfrutar de su compañía por un rato. Esta vez fue distinto a otras veces, ya que pudieron entablar una conversación, solo ellos dos y conoció un poco mas sobre él. Estaba pensando todas estas cosas hasta que el sueño la venció.

Paso un poco más de una hora, hasta que por fin Kai pudo terminar su trabajo. Aunque no era mucho no se podía concentrar. Imprimió su reporte y respaldo la información en su computadora. No era uno de sus mejores trabajos. Se estiro un poco y bostezo. Se levanto de su asiento y fue al baño para asearse antes de dormir.

Al recostarse en su cama, recordó todas las cosas extrañas por no decir raras que le ocurrieron ese día. Y todo había comenzado desde la caída que tuvieron cuando chocaron los dos. Siempre la había visto como una amiga, pero esta vez algo era distinto y no sabía como explicarlo. Era una sensación diferente.

-pero que tonterías estoy pensando, ella solo es una amiga y fue amable conmigo porque la ayude, solo por eso. Ella ya tiene a su pájaro azul a su lado. Mejor descanso y me olvido de todo esto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOLA, gracias a todos los que dejaron review les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. La verdad no sabia como terminar la velada de Kai y Hil, por eso tarde mucho. En el siguiente capitulo, me esforzare mas. Esta vez tengo una petición, es sobre la frase que tenia la playera que Hilary le presto a a Kai, que se imaginan que estaba escrito. Recuerde que era de Tyson y Kai no se la queria poner. Bueno es todo.

Cointinuare con los agradecimientos, a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un comentario, si olvido mencionar a alguien, disculpenme, ups.

Malu, gracias por tu consejo de que siga escribiendo y espero que te este yendo bien, cuidate mucho amiga, recuerda que te extraño mucho. Edi, espero que te haya gustado y que sea lo suficientemente largo, de verdad me costo. Vero, gracias por seguir leyendo. Riku san, disculpame por no actualizar rapido, falta de inspiracion (la excusa de siempre). Kawaii, gracias por tu mensaje. Hermy-sant, gracias por tu mensaje y que bueno que a ti tambien te gusta esta pareja. Traky, gracias por decir que este fic es super guay, me alegra que te alla gustado, espero que tambien te guste este capitulo. Claudy, ojala y no me odies, garcias por tu apoyo a esta historia, y ya falta poco para el compromiso. Marian-14, gracias por tu comentario y no creo que Kai sea un tonto, solo que es algo despistado, recuerda que es un chico


	8. Ya nada, será igual

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

"**YA NADA SERÁ IGUAL"**

-_Creí que al despertar no sentiría ya esto, pero me es imposible dejar de pensar en ella_- recapacitaba un chico mientras su cuerpo era golpeado suavemente por un millón de gotas que salían de la regadera - _por que no se puede mandar en el corazón… por que tengo que sufrir por algo que jamás ha sido mí._- muchas preguntas inundaban su mente.

El vapor del agua caliente cubría todo el cuarto de baño.

_- Como quisiera quedarme aquí todo el día para no verla, pero es imposible, debo ir a la escuela en donde la veré en compañía de…_ - cerró fuertemente sus puños, al pensar en el chico que arruinaba su vida - _y ella ni sabe de mis sentimientos. De todas maneras ella nunca se fijará en mí, en un chico que no le puede ofrecer nada._- algunas lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua.

Cerró la llave del agua; su largo cabello negro cubría su rostro. Tomo una toalla y envolvió la parte inferior de su cuerpo y con otra toalla froto suavemente su larga cabellera negra. Salió del baño y comenzó ha preparase para la escuela.

- _Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, de alguna forma lo lograré. A noche mi corazón quedo destrozado. Al verla con él comprendí que ya nada sería igual, por que las pocas esperanzas que tenía se han ido con la lluvia de ayer. Ahora debo de concentrarme en olvidarla. Aunque siempre me preguntaré si fue un error jamás confesarle mis sentimientos_. _Pero eso ya no importa ahora._

En casa de los Mizahura, Judy la mamá de Max se dirigía a la habitación de este para despertarlo. Toco suavemente la puerta.

- Maxi, ya es hora, levántate o se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela – espero la contestación de su hijo, pero este no respondía. – Max, despierta ya, no me hagas entrar jovencito, recuerda que ya estoy molesta contigo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Ya te escuche – salio Max de su habitación, ya estaba listo con su uniforme y su pelo se veía mojado y arreglado además tenía su mochila en la mano.

- Entonces por que no me respondías- le reprochaba Judy.

- Por que estaba en el baño, lavándome los dientes- Max se veía molesto por la actitud de su madre, porque siempre lo trataba como a un niño pequeño.

-No creas que con esto se me va olvidar lo de ayer – decía Judy muy molesta.- Recuerda que existen reglas que debes cumplir y… - pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por Max.

**- NO HICE NADA MALO, SOLO LLEGUÉ UN POCO TARDE… HASTA CUANDO ME VAS A TRATAR DE ESTA MANERA-** grito Max.

**- NO ME GRITES-** Ella le reprendió – **RECUERDA QUE SOY TU MADRE.**

**- ENTONCES NO ME TRATES COMO UN NIÑO… POR FAVOR-** empezó a caminar dejando a su mamá muy sorprendida por su actitud.

- **MAX, ESPERA... MAX – **ella se quedo muy sorprendida.

Bajo las escaleras y de dirigió a la puerta de salida, en donde se encontró con su papá.

- Que pasa, por que grita tu mamá Max, que paso allá arriba.

- **NADA… LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE** – coloco su mochila en su espalda y abrió la puerta.

- a donde vas¿acaso no vas a desayunar?; hice tu comida favorita- le dijo su papá.

- No gracias, debo de llegar temprano.

- Pero es su comida favorita, siempre dejas lo que estas haciendo cuando la preparo- por su tono de voz parecía que le hablaba a un niño de 6 años.

- Gracias… pero no tengo tiempo, nos vemos después debo de estar en la escuela.

- Pero es tu comida favorita.

- pues ya no lo es - al decir esto salió de su casa, no sin antes azotar la puerta.

- Que le pasa a este chico, él no es así – se preguntaba su papá.- Tendré que hablar con él cuando regrese.

Max iba corriendo por las calles, sin fijarse en los demás, solo estaba concentrado en la discusión que había tenido hace unos momentos.

- _Odio cuando me tratan como a un niño pequeño, acaso no se han dado cuanta que ya no lo soy_.- Max iba caminando muy molesto, su mirada reflejaba ira - _Tengo que demostrarles a mis padres que he cambiado, que ya nada será igual, pues he madurado. Ya no seré él mismo, el tierno y dulce Maxi, ni el pobre indefenso que siempre necesita la ayuda de los demás. _

La alarma del reloj despertador ya había sonado, pero ella no quería levantarse aun. Sabía que ya era tarde pero esta vez no le importaba llegar temprano a la escuela. Siempre tenía que demostrar que era responsable y trabajadora, para ganarse el respeto y la confianza de los demás, principalmente lo hacia para demostrarle a sus padres que ella era una buena hija. Pero esta vez su cabeza estaba pensando otra cosa o mejor dicho en alguien.

- _Mi corazón tiembla cuando pienso en ti. Al cerrar mis ojos puedo verte... YA NADA ES IGUAL, por que no puedo engañar más a mi corazón ahora él te pertenece para siempre, como te perteneció desde el inicio; desde que te vi esa tarde, cuando tú ni siquiera me miraste._ – una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar aquel encuentro – _Tu actitud de indiferencia fue lo primero que me llamo mi atención, tu mirada… tus hermosos ojos amatistas me volvieron loca, aunque me jure jamás admitir este sentimiento, ahora ya no puedo_.- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su recamara.

- ¿Hilary, estas bien? –

- Mamá… por que no llamaste antes.- ella esta muy sorprendida.

- Es que llegue del hospital y no te escuche, pensé que tal vez estabas enferma, por que es raro que tú no estés lista para la escuela.- su mamá se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama y toco su frente para comprobar que no tuviese temperatura.

- ah… yo, bueno – no sabía que decirle.

- No me digas que te quedaste estudiando hasta tarde – acaricio su cabeza – vamos se te va ha hacer tarde, te prepararé el desayuno.

- Está bien, me voy a bañar, pero no te preocupes, mejor descansa debes de venir agotada - Hilary sabía que la guardia nocturna en un hospital puede es muy difícil.

Ella solo le sonrió y se levanto de la cama.

-Te espero abajo, y ya alístate o se te va hacer tarde- salio de la habitación.

- Si en un momento estoy contigo- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño- _que estará haciendo él en estos momentos, supongo que ya debe de estar listo, él es muy cumplido. A veces pienso que es tan perfecto que jamás podría pensar en mí._

Kai ya estaba en el comedor tomando su desayuno, a pesar de no haber dormido mucho anoche, no se veía desvelado. Este era su último año en el nivel medio superior, así que él estaba tomado las materias más difíciles para obtener los mejores créditos para ingresar a la universidad. No faltaban mucho para que el año escolar terminase, ya tenia que escoger una carrera, pero sabia bien que no tenía muchas opciones, pues la carrera que eligiese debía estar relacionada con la administración o los negocios.

Solo contemplaba su desayuno, no tenía mucha hambre. Junto a su plato había colocado una misteriosa galleta de la fortuna que había recibido ayer, se preguntaba que predicción es la que contenía.

- _Esto es una tontería, nadie puede saber lo que le va a ocurrir; el destino no esta escrito, pero por que me preocupo por estas tonterías, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar pensando en esto… para que salgan las típicas tonterías como tendrás un día maravilloso o tu puedes lograr lo que te propongas_ – estaba tan concentrado especulando en las posibles predicciones que no escucho cuando alguien le hablo.

- Señor, todo esta bien o desea algo mas- decía una jovencita casi su misma edad.

-hmm – fue la respuesta de Kai.

- ya veo – todos los que trabajaban en esa casa sabían bien que si no obtenían una respuesta de él, lo mejor sería retirarse – con su permiso.

- Espera – hablo Kai.

- si señor – respondió ella – desea algo mas.

– Podías contestarme una sencilla pregunta, es sobre una historia que escuche por ahí – Kai no quería dar detalles como siempre.

- yo… bueno – estaba nerviosa – si se algo de ella con mucho gusto le ayudare.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre la historia del pájaro azul?- él aun se encontraba intrigado con la historia y necesitaba saber más sobre ella. Supuso que la joven sabía algo ya que era de la misma edad que Hilary y por ser una chica tal vez sabría algo respecto al tema.

Ella solo se ruborizó, y una sonrisa marco sus labios. Esto hizo que Kai comprobara su teoría.

- Bueno, la historia del pájaro azul, si la he escuchado y hace referencia a que… - _sus mejillas se pusieron aun mas rojas y esto hizo que Kai pensara en Hilary, ya que ella también se había ruborizado cuando trato de explicarle _– la persona que amamos esta mas cerca de lo que nosotros pensamos y que a veces puede pasar desapercibida… y – pero ya no continuo por que fue interrumpida por Nikolai el viejo mayordomo.

- señor, el administrador lo están esperando en la sala desea hablar con usted, dice que es algo importante- Nikolai se veía muy serio, más de lo normal.

- no esperaba de él ninguna visita sino hasta el próximo mes - dijo Kai algo sorprendido – que será lo que quiere.

- Señor, lo puede recibir o le digo que regrese mas tarde – contesto Nikolai

- Hazlo pasar a la biblioteca, y dile que en un momento estaré ahí.

Nikolai salio del comedor para atender a la visita inoportuna. Kai se quedo pensando el motivo de la visita, debía de ser algo serio ya que nunca lo molestaban por pequeñeces en su casa.

-_ Que será eso tan importante que no puede esperar a que regrese del colegio_.- Se preguntaba él. – _bueno no lo sabré, si permanezco sentado tengo que hablar con él. _

- Señor, si ya no desea nada puede retirar su plato – pregunto la joven.

- Si y gracias por contestar mi pregunta de hace rato, espero no haberte molestado con ella -

- Espero haber sido de ayuda.

- Si fuiste de gran ayuda - se levanto de su lugar para ir a atender a su visita.

- No va ha querer esta gallera- dijo la chica señalando la galleta que estaba junto al plato- parece que es de las que tienen predicciones.

- No creo en esas tonterías, es solo una galleta – pero aun así la tomo, no sabía por que lo hacia, antes la hubiese tirado después de recibirla, pero la había guardado. Aunque con el trato, ya empezaba ha desboronarse, pero aun se encontraba en su envoltura de plástico.

Ella solo lo miro y sonrió; y no podía dejar de preguntarse porque deseaba saber sobre esa historia.

- por que me habrá preguntado sobre esa historia, por lo regular las chicas la utilizamos para hacer referencia a que un chico cercano a nosotras que pudiese ser nuestra persona especial… podría ser que él estuviese enamorado… no, eso es imposible.

Tyson aun estaba dormido, anoche se había desvelado haciendo su tarea de biología, y aunque Kenny lo había ayudado no pudo terminarla tan rápido como pensó. Estaba tan profundamente dormido que no escuchaba los gritos de se abuelo.

- por que siempre es lo mismo con este chico, ya debería de madurar- decía el abuelo – Tyson, por favor levante, ya es tarde. **TYSON**

- Que… que paso, yo no hice nada fue…

- Tyson, ya es muy tarde.

- Que… pero tengo biología en la primera hora – se levanto corriendo – necesito alistarme, donde deje mi uniforme.

- Tyson, cuando vas a madurar, ya no eres un niño, mire eres un desastre y tu habitación no se queda atrás, si fueras un poco mas organizado no te pasarían estas cosas – él abuelo Kinomiya se veía muy molesto.

- abuelo, no necesito sermones ahora, lo que necesito es llegar a la escuela en 20 minutos.- corrió al baño para refrescarse y vestirse.

Max se encontraba rumbo a su escuela, estaba tan enojado con sus padres por la manera en que lo trataban.

- _no es justo, se que soy su único hijo, pero ellos exageran, me tratan como si fuera un bebé, y esta situación ya me esta_ _molestando_- pensaba él mientras caminaba.

-Hola – una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Mariam - contesto él muy sorprendido ya que era la última persona a la que se imagino encontrar, pero no estaba sola, venia acompañada de su hermano como de costumbre.

– por que tan solo, Maxi – hablo Mariam.

- ¿En dónde están tus amigos? – pregunto Joseph.

- No lo se- su respuesta había sido muy cortante.

- y como has estado Maxi, no te he visto desde hace unas semanas – decía Mariam.

- he tenido mucho trabajo- Max evitaba mirarla y por primera vez no tenía ganas de hablar.

- yo también, cada vez los profesores se ponen más exigentes. A veces me gustaría cambiarme de escuela.- ella buscaba su mirada.

-Ya debo irme, estoy un poco atrasado, nos vemos luego – siguió caminando.

- Si… cuando quieras, adiós- dijo ella.

Max solo alzo su brazo, ni siquiera volteo a mirarla.

- cuídate – grito Joseph.

- De seguro tiene mucha prisa – decía ella.

- Tal vez, pero es raro que él se comporte así, por lo regular se emociona mucho cuando te ve y siempre trata de hacerte platica- Joseph la miraba de manera burlona, tratando de hacerla enojar – parece que ya perdió el interés en ti hermanita.

- Joseph, no digas tonterías- ella sentía que sus mejillas se iban sonrojando poco a poco, por lo que no quiso mirar a su pequeño hermano - pero veo a Max muy diferente y esa actitud fría no me gusto para nada – su voz.

- Ya ves, tu novio tiene algo – Joseph no perdería la ocasión para hacerla enojar.

- él es solo mi amigo y ya deja de molestarme, por que no maduras – le grito ella.

- Sino te interesa no debería de molestarte su actitud- dijo él.

- mejor callare y sigue caminando o vamos a llegar tarde – al terminar de decir esto continuó su camino dejando a su hermano atrás.

- vaya, esta vez si que la hice enojar… espérame

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, solo se preguntaba si Max estaba bien. A ella siempre le había gustado el carácter tierno y dulce de Max, siempre la hacia sentir bien, pero esta vez él fue muy cortante con ella, como su estuviera molesto.

- _estará enojado conmigo_. - Se preguntaba ella- _creo que estoy exagerando, tal vez se le hacia tarde._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOLA A TODOS

La verdad estoy contenta por que la historia cuenta con 100 revisiones.Jamas creí llegar a esa cantidad. A pesar de que no puedo actualizar tan rapido, lo cual lamento mucho. Gracias a ustedes por hacerlo posible:

Edi,(esta vez espero haber escrito lo suficiente para que consideres largo el capitulo y gracias por los comentarios en mis otras historias, que espero continuar) Deby(me alegra que también te guste esta pareja, gracias por tu comentario), shirley18 (espero que no te hayas cansado dejando todos esos mensajes, me sirvieron para concentrarme en seguir escribiendo el fic, espero que te guste el capitulo), mina(gracias por el mensaje), dany(espero que te haya gustado), bladz-liska (la verdad, me alegró mucho tu review y espero que sigas actualizando tus historias, todos me gustan), kawaii(gracias por la sugerencia), traky(Kai celoso de tyson eso solo se puede ver en un fic, espero que pronto escribas alguna historia) claudySGS (gracias por la frase me gusto, solo que no entendí una palabra assing, espero recibir tu siguiente comentario), MeikoHiwatari,(espero que te siga gustando y tienes mucha razon, ahora la mayoria escribe yaoi y como a ti, a mi tampoco me gusta, aunque respeto a las personas que lo escriben y leen, cada quien sus gustos) riku san (gracias por el review y por todas las ideas que dejaste), cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari(Gracias por tus sugerencias y comentarios).


	9. Grandes cambios

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**GRANDES CAMBIOS**

Max se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, ya tenía rato de estar parado en ese lugar, solo observaba como los demás estudiantes se dirigían adentro de dicha institución. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar a clases, lo único que deseaba era estar solo por primera vez en su vida. Algunas chicas que pasaban a su lado le sonreían, pero él prefería actuar como si no las hubiese visto. Su mente estaba ocupada procesando la manera en la que se comporto con Mariam. Su actitud hacia ella fue muy descortés y fría, jamás se hubiera imaginado tratarla de esa manara, ya que ella era una persona "especial" para él. Siempre que esta cerca de ella un nerviosismo y miedo se apoderaban de él. Pero hoy no fue sí, algo dentro de él lo contuvo. No sabía si era porque estaba molesto con sus padres y su enojo lo reflejo en su amiga o ya no le interesaba hablar con ella pues también lo trataba como a un niño pequeño.

- _Mariam… no soy ningún niñito tonto, detesto que me digas MAXI_- pensaba él – _ya estoy harto de que todos me traten como a un bebé y ya no se lo voy a permitir a nadie. Ya me canse de esperar a que algún día te fijes en mi, si solo me vez como un niño te demostrare que no lo soy_- pero un voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- MAX, MAX – gritaba Rei, quien acababa de llegar a la escuela- POR AQUÍ- alzaba su mano a manera de saludo.

- Ya te vi- Max trato de darle una sonrisa, pero no pudo y mejor fue hacia él.

- veo que llegaste temprano – le dijo Rei – se puede saber el motivo.

- no tenia nada que hacer en mi casa – contesto Max

- Max- hablo Rei algo apenado- discúlpame por lo de anoche, espero que tus padres no te hayan dicho nada por llegar tarde ayer.

- No… debían de decirme algo- hablo Max algo molesto

- Bueno, me alegra que no hayas tenido problemas por mi culpa y por favor no le comentes a nadie lo que ayer sucedió- Rei parecía lago triste.

- sabes que cuentas conmigo, así que no hay problema.- Dijo Max- Imagínate que hubiese sido yo Tyson.

- Entonces en estos momentos ya todos lo sabrían- y los dos comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Max. La verdad no tengo ganas de entrar a clases.

- yo tampoco pero mejor entremos, tengo Algebra en mi primera clase y no quiero molestar al profesor- hablo Rei- suficiente tengo con las ecuaciones.

- tienes razón, yo tengo literatura, así que dormiré una hora más, la maestra me aburre- bostezo Max- ya vez todavía no estoy en la clase y solo en pensar en ella, me da sueño.

Rei comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela y Max lo siguió. Los dos fingían estar bien, pero dentro de ellos había una gran tristeza. No querían hablar sobre ello, por que era más fácil fingir que todo esta muy bien. Kenny los alcanzo en el pasillo.

- Chicos, chicos esperen – decía Kenny- no han visto a Tyson.

- No- contesto Rei – es muy temprano para que él este aquí.

- Solo espero que no se haya quedo dormido- dijo Kenny, aunque sabía bien que esto era lo mas seguro – no se por que me molesto creo que es un caso perdido.

Rei camino hacia su salón dejando a Max y a Kenny. En la puerta del salón vio a Salima platicando con Kanne. Ella iba en el mismo grado que Max pero en otro grupo. Los dos se veían tan alegres que lo único que provocaron en él fue un gran enojo.

_- Por que él y no yo, que tiene que yo no tengo. Lo odio_. –pensaba Rei mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

Salima lo vio y lo saludo. Pero Rei fingió no escuchar y se sentó en su silla y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Ella se quedo sorprendida. Kanne le pregunto si le pasaba algo, y ella solo le dijo que no.

_- Que le pasará a Rei, estará enfermo, ayer me dijo que iría a mi casa por unos apuntes para Max y nunca fue_ – Salima pensaba esto mientras miraba a Rei – Bueno Kanne te veo en el almuerzo, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a mi salón.

Tienes que irte – decía Kanne

Si, no quiero llegar tarde, gracias por acompañarme – dijo ella y camino hacia su salón, no sin antes ver a Rei – _algo le pasa, se lo preguntare a la salida._

Hilary llego a tiempo a la escuela, por alguna razón esta vez estaba más alegre que de costumbre. Ella estaba en la misma clase de Max, Kenny, Tyson y Mariah (Mao). Las clases estaban por comenzar así que Mariah aprovecho para preguntarle que le pasaba.

- Se puede saber que mosca te pico hoy- Mariah estaba muy interesada en la actitud de su amiga- por que tan alegre hoy.

- Por nada en especial- Hilary se puso algo colorada – no necesitamos ningún motivo para ser felices – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Algo te esta pasando y no me lo quieres decir- dijo Mariah fingiendo estar molesta- pero si no me tienes confianza para decirme lo que te pasa esta bien, no hay problema.

- No es eso, es que, yo… - Hilary no sabía que decirle, todavía no estaba segura de contarle a alguien sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kai

Pero ya no tuvo que decir nada, por que se escucho el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases, y por primera vez sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo.

- Te salvó la campana,- le dijo Mariah – pero en el almuerzo no te salvas.

- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada- pero no pudo continuar por que la maestra entro al salón.

- siéntense jóvenes en sus lugares- hablo la maestra, mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio - pasare lista y después continuaremos con el tema.

En los pasillos se escuchaba un gran escándalo y alguien abrió la puerta del salón. La persona se veía muy agitada, parecía haber corrido en un maratón.

- Vaya no me extraña que haya llegado tarde señor Kinomiya – dijo la maestra-

- lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir Tyson

- Pase, solo espero que haya hecho su trabajo.

- el trabajo, yo solo hice la tarea de biología.

Kai solo miraba el reloj, las clases habían comenzado y aunque detestaba su escuela en ese momento prefería estar ahí, pero no podía dejar a su administrador, sabía bien que tenía que escuchar el mismo discurso de siempre "que era muy joven para entender la situación de la empresa", "que no debía de confiarse ya que siempre había problemas que podían afectar la situación de la empresa", "que debía de interesarse más en los negocios", "que seria mejor que dejara el beyblade y dedicara su tiempo a la empresa", "que lo mas conveniente sería que viviera en Moscú", " que era necesario hacer amistad con gente importante" y la que mas detestaba de todas "que era un Hiwatari y que debía de comportarse a la altura de su apellido, ya que todos en su familia han destacado en todo lo que se han propuesto". El aguantaba escuchar todo esto, por que respetaba al viejo administrador quien trabajo a lado de su abuelo y su padre y conocía muy bien la situación de la empresa. Pero a veces su paciencia tenía un límite.

-Señor Chejov, podría decirme cual es el problema que es tan importante que no pudo esperar a que regresara del colegio – hablo Kai algo molesto.

- tiene razón, será mejor que no le de vuelta al asunto que me trajo hoy – decía el viejo administrador- Joven Hiwatari, el propósito de mi visita es decirle que voy a retirarme de la empresa. Ya cumplí un ciclo. Durante mucho tiempo serví a su padre y a su abuelo. Creo que ya llegado el momento que me retire del mundo de los negocios.

A Kai esto le sorprendió, no esperaba una noticia como esta, ahora que pasaría, tenía que buscar a alguien que administrara la empresa en lo que él se preparaba.

- Pero, yo – Kai no sabía que decir –

- No se preocupe, esperare a que inicie la universidad para retirarme y lo asesorare en todo lo que pueda-

- no puede hacerme esto, no en este momento.- dijo Kai- que puedo hacer para que cambie de parecer

- Nada, ya he tomado una decisión.- el viejo Chejov se levanto de su asiento – ya soy viejo, la empresa necesita sangre joven y se que usted hará un buen papel. – Chejov coloco una carpeta en el escritorio y extendió su mano a Kai para despedirse, Kai contesto el saludo.

- Recuerde lo que su abuelo decía "las personas perfectas no mezclan los sentimientos con los negocios" es hora de ponerlo en practica, no lo cree. – fue lo último que dijo.

Kai vio como el viejo administrador salía de la biblioteca en donde se encontraba. Se quedo solo unos momentos y comenzó a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. En poco tiempo terminaría su educación preparatoria e iniciaría sus estudios universitarios, tenía un torneo a la puerta y estaba confundido sobre los sentimientos que surgían dentro de él cuando estaba a lado de una persona en especial. Ahora tenía que preocuparse por otra cosa más.

-_ Necesito unas vacaciones urgentemente_ – fue lo primero que pensó – pero ahora tengo que pensar en como solucionar mis problemas y no tengo ninguna idea de cómo hacerlo. Necesito un poco de inspiración.

Nikolai entro a la biblioteca, atrayendo la atención de Kai.

- Espero no molestarlo señor – decía Nikolai- el chofer esta listo para llevarlo a la escuela.

- No voy a ir – dijo Kai, aun estaba desconcertado por la noticia que recibió – llama por favor y diles que hoy no voy a ir.

- Sucede algo señor, lo veo preocupado- dijo Nikolai, mientras analizaba la actitud de Kai, sabía bien que algo andaba mal.

- No ocurre nada, déjame solo – y comenzó a revisar unos documentos que Chejov le dio antes de irse – necesito revisar estos balances.

- Como usted ordene- Nikolai salio de la biblioteca, dejando solo a Kai.

Kai comenzó a leer la documentación, para sentirse mas cómodo se quito el saco que formaba parte de su uniforme. Al quitárselo se calló la galleta que le habían regalado ayer en la tarde. La miro y comenzó a sonreír.

- _Vaya, soy un tonto, aun tengo esto _– la levanto y ya iba a tirarla pero se detuvo, le quito cuidadosamente la envoltura y rompió la galleta. La tira de papel ahora se veía. –

- _Que tontería habrán escrito_ – tomo el pequeño pedazo de papel y lo extendió. El mensaje que tenía lo sorprendió.

"**La inspiración se esfuma cuando más la necesitas, mientras que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas." **

_- Esto es una coincidencia, solo una coincidencia_ – tomo el pequeño papel y lo arrojó a la basura. No necesito esto. Prefirió concentrarse en los documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edi, Gabe Logan, Deby, Claudy, ****Cagalli-Marian-Tao-Hiwatari****Bladz-Liska**Gracias por sus review y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Espero recibir sugerencias y comentarios.

Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible. Pues ya quiero llegar al capitulo 10


	10. Hacia donde ir

**CAP****ÍTULO 10**

-

**HACÍA DONDE ****IR**

-

-

Kai comenzó a leer la documentación, para sentirse mas cómodo se quito el saco que formaba parte de su uniforme. Al quitárselo se calló la galleta que le habían regalado ayer en la tarde. La miro y comenzó a sonreír.

- _**Vaya, soy un tonto, aun tengo esto **_– la levanto y ya iba a tirarla pero se detuvo, le quito cuidadosamente la envoltura y rompió la galleta. La tira de papel ahora se veía. –

- _**Que tontería habrán escrito**_ – tomo el pequeño pedazo de papel y lo extendió. El mensaje que tenía lo sorprendió.

"**La inspiración se esfuma cuando más la necesitas, mientras que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas." **

_- Esto es una coincidencia, solo una coincidencia_ – tomo el pequeño papel y lo arrojó a la basura. No necesito esto. Prefirió concentrarse en los documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

- _**Inspiración es lo que necesito en estos momentos**_ – solo contemplaba los papeles, para él solo eran hojas llenas de números sin valor. – _**pensar en enamorarme es perder tiempo**_.

Kai se sentía muy abrumado por la noticia que había recibido, no esperaba en este momento asumir el control de la empresa familiar, tenía algunas cosa planeadas que ahora no podría cumplir. No era justo, por que cuando se sentía bien con sus compañeros tenía que suceder esto.

_**- **__**Por eso no me gusta planear… para que me molestarme si todo lo que quiero no lo puedo tener**_ – se llevo las manos a la cabeza y apoyo sus codos en el escritorio. El lugar le parecía muy grande, odiaba esa biblioteca por que en ella paso algunos malos momentos ocasionados por su abuelo y ahora se encontraba sentado en la silla que este ocupo como jefe de la familia Hiwatari.

_**- **__**Estoy harto, desearía mandar todo esto a… diablos ni una mala palabra se me ocurre es este momento**_ – él comenzó a reír por su tonto comentario. – _**vaya si que necesito una buenas vacaciones- **_suspiro fuertemente _**– que estarán haciendo los chicos y Hilary… Hilary por que pienso en ti… que esta pasando conmigo**_.- él no iba a reconocer que sentía algo más que amistad por ella – _**debo de estar así por el stress… eso es, mandare esto a… a donde sea**_.

- Señor Hiwatari – hablo el viejo mayordomo-

- SABES MUY BIEN QUEME MOLESTA QUE ME LLAMES ASÍ – Kai miro severamente a Nikolai que se encontraba parado frente al escritorio. No supo en que momento entro.

- Lo sé, pero debo de hacerlo- fue su respuesta – aunque si prefiere le puedo decir "conejito Kai", como le decían de pequeño -

- ja, ja – haciendo la risa mas fingida - ni se te ocurra llamarme así Nikolai – una mirada picara se reflejo en sus ojos recordando algunas travesuras que le costaron ese sobre nombre – a parte de ti nadie sabe que mi madre me llama así. Recuerda que ella era la única que podía decírmelo.

- Veo que algo le preocupa-

- No es nada, son pequeñeces- Kai desvíos su mirada. Sabía que podía engañar a muchas personas pero a él no.

- Usted no puede engañarme, se que algo le preocupa- el anciano sonrió – por que mejor no sale un momento, siempre la mente se despeja después de una larga caminata, ¿no lo cree usted?

- hmmm – fue el único sonido que salio de su boca, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, el viejo Nikolai tenía razón, necesitaba salir de ese lugar y como ya era muy tarde para ir a la escuela podría ir a la playa, era su lugar preferido cuando se encontraba agobiado por los problemas.

- Desea que el chofer lo lleve a un lugar o ira usted solo – le pregunto Nikolai seguro de que Kai saldría. Nadie mejor que él para entenderlo ya que lo conocía desde bebé.

- Si me conoces bien, sabrás que iré solo – Kai le respondió – aunque podría llevarme el auto.

- Sabe que no puede hacerlo, debe sacar su permiso y aun no ha hecho la prueba – le dijo Nikolai – además con su carácter… tengo miedo que atropelle a alguien.

- Yo no tengo un mal carácter- Kai comenzó a reír - mal carácter, que gracioso.

- Bueno, si no desea nada, me retiro – Nikolai se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Kai le hablo.

- Nikolai… yo… bueno -

- si señor, en que puedo servirle – Nikolai sabía bien lo que Kai trataba de hacer.

- No lo hagas más difícil.

- que es lo que hago difícil señor, no lo entiendo.

- esto, no soy bueno en demostrar mis sentimientos… así que- suspiro fuertemente - Gracias

- sabe que yo estoy aquí para ayudarle… pequeño conejo – y salio antes de que Kai pudiera decirle algo

-pequeño conejo, odio que me llames así- su reclamo fue en vano- solo espero que nadie se entere, sería muy vergonzoso, me imagino a Tyson burlándose de mi. Eso sería lo peor.

Se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a la ventana, podía ver desde ahí el jardín, que ya empezaba a florecer. Lo contemplo un rato y por fin decidió salir. No quiso cambiarse de ropa, quería salir de ahí que no le importo llevar su uniforme, que consistía en un saco azul marino y un pantalón gris. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y una caminata como siempre aclararía su mente.

- ¿Hacia donde ir? – Fue su pregunta y pronto esperaba tener una respuesta – debo de concentrarme en las cosas que si son importantes y tú ahora te has vuelto muy importante para mí… más que cualquier persona, pero yo no se que lugar ocupo en tu corazón. La tonta galleta tenía razón **"****el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas" **

Salio de su casa, no sabía bien hacia donde iba pero estaba seguro de que necesitaba verla.

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOLA A TODOS

Se que esperan que avance en la historia, pero como lo he escrito en las demás estoy en una etapa donde no se me ocurre nada y no he podido tener un avance concreto en la trama, se que quieren saber sobre el compromiso y todo eso, solo espero que tengan paciencia, falta poco, pero antes deben ocurrir algunas cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me quebré la cabeza pensando un sobre nombre para Kai y este se me ocurrió cuando vi una imagen de él disfrazado de conejo, pensaba escribirlo en ingles pero no me gusto como sonaba. Si se les ocurre algo más original me lo hacen saber, dejen sus comentarios.


	11. No pasa nada

CAPITULO 11

"NO PASA NADA"

--------------------------

En las calles, las personas iban y venían, cada quien en su propio mundo ocupándose de sus problemas. Gente que corría, personas que se detenían, todo era un caos. Pero a él no le importaba, solo quería caminar, dejar a un lado todo lo que le preocupaba.

– _Caminar es un buen ejercicio, pero hacerlo por las calles del centro de la ciudad es muy estresante_ – pensaba él al mirar a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor – necesito _estar un momento solo_.

Comenzó a buscar un lugar más cómodo, donde pudiera pensar. Y solo existía un lugar, el muelle.

– _Que es lo que me pasa_ – se decía a sí mismo – _no me preocupa para nada la noticia que recibí en la mañana ¿Qué es lo que en realidad me preocupa?_ – Llevo sus manos a la cabeza – _**Me siento extraño y odio sentirme así**_. – siguió su camino rumbo a la playa donde siempre iba cuando necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente. Un lugar donde nadie podía molestarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la escuela Rei por más que lo quería no podía dejar de pensar en Salima, en esa chica que le había robado el corazón desde que la conoció. Antes de conocerla, él creía que estaba enamorado de Mariah, pero se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era solo un cariño muy especial y que solo la podía ver como a una hermana. En cambio con Salima era diferente, su corazón se aceleraba, sus emociones se elevaban al máximo y no las podía controlar. Pero cuando la vio con Kane todo lo que había soñado se esfumo, como lo que eran sueños ya que no tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos.

– Y bien señor Kon, esperamos que despierte para continuar con la clase – el maestro estaba frente a él.

– Ah… yo – no supo que decir, estaba tan sorprendido.

– Le recuerdo a toda la clase, que no tolero este tipo de conductas – el profesor alzo la voz, para que todos lo escucharan – ustedes viene a estudiar no a dormirse en clases.

– Lo siento, es que me siento un poco mal – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para tratar de salvarse del castigo.

– No me diga, jovencito – el maestro lo miro con mucha incredulidad – y que es lo que tiene.

– Me duele la cabeza y siento nauseas – Rei se puso nervioso, y comenzó a temblar un poco, temiendo que el maestro descubriera la mentira y le pusiera un castigo peor.

– Si es cierto – el maestro lo dudaba, pero al verlo temblar creyó en la palabra del chico - por que no me lo dijo antes, vaya a la enfermería mire que esta temblado y lo veo muy pálido.

– Rei solo asistió y tomo sus cosas para salir del salón. Cuando iba abrir la puerta escucho la voz ronca de su profesor.

– Espere, mañana tenemos clases y no crea que le voy a disculpar con la tarea, así que la consigue con uno de sus compañeros – el maestro miro a todos en el salón. – señor Kane podría encargarse de que el señor Kon llegue a la enfermería.

– Como usted diga – Kane se levanto de su asiento

– No – grito Rei

– Por que no – pregunto el maestro y Kane se sorprendió por la actitud de Rei hacia él.

– _Que es lo que le pasa_ – se preguntaba Kane – _desde la mañana actúa raro, debe ser por que se siente mal_.

– No quiero molestar a nadie – Rei se veía mas nervioso – _él menos que nadie_ –pensó.

– Bueno entonces él se encargara de que usted sepa cual es la tarea, ya que serán pareja de proyecto – hablo el profesor un poco molesto.

– Que – se escucharon algunas voces.

– Si, el trabajo que les voy a encargar es un proyecto, que lo elaboraran en pareja, esperaba darles la buena noticia al final de la clase – dijo el maestro con una gran sonrisa – pero con lo del señor Kon.

– Ya puede retirarse – miro a Rei y luego se dirigió al grupo nuevamente – formare los pares y les asignare el tema que trabajaran.

Rei camino por los pasillos, estaba ahora más molesto, jamás lo había estado tan enojado. Ahora oficialmente odiaba la escuela. Llego a la enfermería donde dijo que le dolía el estomago, la encargada solo le dio una pastilla y le pidió que se recostara hasta que se le pasara el dolor.

– _Ojala algún día se me quite este_ _dolor _– pensó Rei – olvidarme de ella será lo mejor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora del almuerzo Mariah estaba platicando con Hilary mientras comían la comida nutritiva de la cafetería. A Mariah nadie le sacaba de la cabeza de que a Hilary le pasaba algo, ya que la veía más feliz que de costumbre. Por lo que le seguía insistiendo para que le confiese el motivo de su alegría.

– Ya dime que te paso – Mariah quería saber que le ocurría.

– No se de lo que hablas – Hilary trató de evitar el tema – mira esta comida, es todo menos comida y donde estarán los demás, a ellos les encanta esto.

– Deja de decir tonterías y ya cuéntame lo que te pasa, soy tu mejor amiga o ya se te olvido – Mariah trataba de chantajearla.

– No me pasa nada – al decir esto no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba muy nerviosa por la insistencia de su amiga.

– Esa sonrisa te traiciona Tatibana – ella la conocía muy bien, a pesar de tener un año de ser amigas – así que ya deja el misterio a un lado y cuéntame de una vez lo que te tiene tan feliz o te dejo de hablar.

Hilary ya no sabía que hacer, confiaba en Mariah, sabía que si le confesaba cualquier cosa, ella guardaría el secreto pero aun no estaba lista en hablar sobre sus sentimientos sobre Kai, era algo difícil de explicar y no quería ilusionarse con un amor que parecía imposible.

– De verdad no pasa nada, mejor dime como te ha ido con Rei – Hilary sabía que al tocar este tema, Mariah olvidaría lo demás, era algo cruel hacer esto, pero no encontró otra solución, ya que si Mariah le seguía insistiendo le terminaría diciendo sobre lo que ella sentía por Kai.

– Bueno – suspiro fuertemente Mariah – creo que…

– Lo siento mucho – Hilary le dio una palmada en la espalda tratándola de confortar, además ahora ella se sentía culpable por haber tocado el tema.

– Creo que es un caso perdido, desde que llegue de China he tratado de acercarme a él, pero sólo me ve como una amiga – Mariah se veía algo triste.

– No se que decirte – Hilary estaba arrepentida de haber tocado este tema.

– No hay nada que decir, al corazón nadie lo puede mandar, yo lo quiero y él a mí no y eso no lo puedo evitar, por más que he intentado olvidarlo y verlo como a un amigo no lo he podido conseguir.

– Si pudiéramos mandar al corazón y decidir a quien querer y en que momento, nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas – dijo Hilary ya que para ella era algo difícil aceptar que estaba enamorada de Kai.

– Pero si hiciésemos eso, le quitaríamos lo divertido al amor – agrego Mariah – es un sentimiento que nace y no es algo que podemos adquirir como una prenda de vestir, a la que escoges a tu gustó.

– Entonces tengo que resignarme a sufrir – dijo Hilary – eso es injusto.

– Por que lo dices – Por el cometario que hizo su amiga, Mariah entendió que le pasaba algo.

– Por nada, solo lo dije por decir – ya no sabía que decir para distraer a su amiga,

– Hay algo que no me quieres decir – dijo Mariah, ahora estaba mas intrigada – sabes que no me puedes engañar, ya dime que te pasa, yo te he contado todo.

Ah… bueno yo, este – ya no sabía que hacer o decir.

– No soy tan tonta, pero está bien, cuando puedas hablar sobre "eso" me buscas – a Mariah le causaba gracia el nerviosismo de su amiga y ya no tenía duda que este era causado por un chico y ella ya tenía sus sospechas de quien era él.

– No es que no te lo quiera contar, pero la verdad es que ni yo se lo que me pasa – le dijo Hilary.

– No te preocupes, ya te dije que cuando estés lista me lo digas – le contesto Mariah con una sonrisa, para demostrarle que no estaba molesta con ella por no decirle.

– Gracias, eres una buena amiga – Hilary también le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

– Pero de seguro tiene algo que ver con Kai – le dijo Mariah

– Por que dices eso – Hilary estaba sorprendida

– Por la manera en que lo vez y cuando hablas de él te expresas como si fuese el último chico en la tierra – le dijo Mariah

Hilary ya no pudo decir nada, por que en ese momento alguien las interrumpió.

– Hola chicas – un joven moreno se les acerco – de que tanto hablan.

– De nada que te interese Kinomiya – le dijo Mariah.

– No estaban hablando de mí – contesto el chico, que era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.

– **Vete Tyson** – las dos le gritaron al mismo tiempo

– Entonces no querrán saber lo que le pasó a Rei – Tyson se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al pasillo.

– Que le paso – hablo Hilary haciendo que Tyson se detuviera.

– Pues – trataba de ser misterios.

– Ya habla de una vez – le exigió Mariah – o si no quieres que te quite esa entupida sonrisa de tu feo rostro.

– Que agresiva estas – Tyson sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era hacer enojar a Mariah, pero eso no le importaba, le gustaba ver la cara que ella ponía cuando se molestaba.

– Que le paso a Rei – pregunto nuevamente Hilary.

– Pues no se – Tyson hablo con un tono despreocupado

– Entonces, solo estas haciéndonos una broma – dijo Mariah – por que si es así yo te voy a…

– Solo se que esta en la enfermería – por su seguridad prefirió hablar, ya que noto a Mariah muy enojada.

– En la enfermería – hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo

– Si, eso fue lo que me dijo Max y me mando a buscarlas – les dijo Tyson, al mismo tiempo que se cubría con una bandeja que tomo de la mesa, por temor a cualquier represaría de la chica pelirosa.

– Hazte aun lado – Mariah lo empujo y comenzó a correr rumbo a la enfermería.

– Y ahora que le pasa – dijo Tyson – se puso como loca, se ve que ese Rei la trae.

– Ya deja de decir tonterías – le contesto Hilary – mejor vayamos con ella.

– _Que les pasa a todos_ – pensó Tyson – _siempre se enojan por lo que digo, no aguantan nada._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En la enfermería se encontraban Kenny y Max, la enfermera les dijo que su compañero estaba bien pero que tenía un extraño dolor en el estomago.

– No se preocupen, no es algo que sea peligroso de seguro le cayo algo mal – les dijo la enfermera – sobrevivirá

– Pero él es muy sano – hablo Kenny – es muy raro que se enferme

– Vamos Kenny, a cualquiera le pasa – Max estaba algo fastidiado – podemos verlo.

– Está bien – les dijo la enfermera – pero solo por un momento.

– Los chicos entraron y vieron a Rei acostado, se acercaron a él.

– Que te paso – pregunto Kenny.

– Nada – contesto Rei.

– No te habrás querido brincar la clase – lo cuestionó Max, por que él no se creía la historia del dolor de estomago, si fuese el caso de Tyson tal vez lo pensaría por todo lo que come.

– Como crees a Rei capaz de hacer eso – dijo Kenny – él es una persona muy cumplida, ni que fuese Tyson.

– **Yo que** – se escucho a Tyson reclamando. Él se encontraba en la entrada de la enfermería, se veía agitado ya que había alcanzado a Hilary y Mariah.

– Nada – Kenny mejor guardo silencio.

– Dijo que tú eres capaz de hacerte el enfermo con tal de no asistir a clases – agrego Max

– Yo hacer eso… jamás pero que clase de persona crees que soy – Tyson se veía indignado – creo que fue la ultima vez que lo hice fue semana pasada.

– Como estas Rei – Mariah acerco a la cama donde se encontraba Rei.

– Bien, no pasa nada – le dijo Rei.

– Que bueno – hablo Hilary – es que Tyson no supo decirnos lo que te había pasado y nos preocupamos un poco.

– Oyes, te escuche – chillo Tyson.

– Estas seguro – Mariah ignoró a los demás y en ese momento toco la frente de Rei para sentir si no tenía temperatura.

– Si – fue la respuesta de Rei – perdón por preocuparlos.

– Cuando salgamos te prepararé algo muy rico – le dijo Mariah.

– No es necesario – Rei miro a Max, para pedirle ayuda, ya que todo esto lo incomodaba.

– Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejara a Rei solo, para que descanse – dijo Max – así que todos a fuera.

– Tienes razón – dijo Kenny y salio de la habitación.

– Adiós Rei – se despidió Tyson – y ya no andes comiendo porquerías.

– Gracias por el consejo – le contestó Rei – lo tendré en cuenta.

– Te veremos a la salida –Hilary también se despidió.

– Yo me quedaré un momento – dijo Mariah – hasta que llegue la enfermera.

– Mariah estoy bien, mejor ve a clases – Rei tomo sus manos – no te preocupes.

– Pero y si te vuelve a dolor y – Mariah no quería dejarlo solo.

– No me va pasar nada, es más yo también voy a regresar a mi salón, solo estoy esperando que la enfermera me deje ir – Rei la trataba de convencer.

– Entonces esperare hasta que ella llegue – dijo Mariah.

– Lo mejor es dejarlo solo – Max tomo a Mariah de los hombros y la condujo a la salida – vayamos al salón.

Mariah no tuvo otra opción y salio del lugar. Antes de salir Max susurro unas palabras a Rei y le hizo una seña con los pulgares para decirle que ya todo estaba bien.

– _Te debo una_ – pensó Rei – _no entiendo por que Mariah se preocupa tanto por mí, ella es una buena amiga, si tan solo pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos y por que no lo intento, tal vez así me olvide de Salima, pero si no lo hago y la llego a lastimar, eso no me lo perdonaría. Mariah no se merece eso._

---------------------------------------------------

Ya era más de medio día y Kai solo se encontraba mirando el movimiento del mar, el estaba sentado en la arena, se había quitado el saco, la corbata y desabotonado su camisa, para sentirse más fresco. Las olas iban y veían una y otra vez chocando con la orilla de la playa. Este movimiento cíclico lo hipnotizaba y lo hacia sentir que nada pasaba. Siempre que se encontraba preocupado o triste acudía a este lugar. Era una forma de distraer su mente y a veces funcionaba pero en esta ocasión no le dio resultado.

– No pasa nada, no pasa nada, todo esta bien – repetía esta idea en su cabeza con la esperanza de llegar a creerla – solo estoy cansado, he trabajado mucho, además es normal que yo… pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha ocurrido esta semana, que es lo que tiene esa chica que me esta volviendo loco.

---------------------------------------------------------

A la hora de la salida se encontraba los chicos afuera de la escuela esperando a Rei.

– Por que tarda tanto – Mariah lo buscaba entre todas las personas que salían – no se habrá sentido mal otra vez.

– Vamos, no hay que exagerar – le dijo Max – debe haber ido por la tarea.

– Iré a buscarlo – dijo Mariah.

– No es necesario - la detuvo Hilary – mira ahí viene.

– Parece que esta hablando con alguien – dijo Tyson – pero quien es.

– Es Kane – le contesto Kenny.

Kane después de clases fue a buscar a Rei para ponerse de acuerdo en como realizarían el proyecto que el maestro le s había encargado.

– Y bien, entonces nos vemos a las 7 en casa de Salima – le dijo Kane – si es que eso no te molesta.

– No claro que no – Rei estaba enojado – por que me hubiera de molestar.

– Bueno hasta la tarde – después de decir esto Kane corrió al lado de Salima y él la abrazo.

Rei vio que sus compañeros lo estaban esperando y no tuvo otro remedio que ir hacia ellos. Hubiese preferido no hacerlo, pero vio la cara de preocupación que tenían.

– No debieron esperarme – les dijo cuando llego a donde estaban ellos.

– Pensamos que te habían internado – le dijo Kenny

– Por que tardaste – le pregunto Mariah

– Nada importante, solo me estaba poniendo de acuerdo con Kane para realizar una tarea que nos dejaron – le contesto Rei – bueno los veo más tarde, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Mariah me acompañas.

– Si claro – ella estaba sorprendida.

– Recuerda que en mi casa hay entrenamiento – le grito Tyson.

Los demás también se dirigieron a sus hogares, hoy había sido un día de clases un poco extraño para todos.

– Hilary, nos vamos – le pregunto Kenny a su amiga, ya que los dos vivían por el mismo rumbo.

– Si – contesto ella - Nos vemos más tarde.

– Oye Max, nos vamos juntos a la estación, ya que los demás nos han abandonado – le dijo Tyson

– Lo siento, pero no voy a ir a mi casa, no tengo ganas – le contesto Max algo molesto

– Por que – era extraño para Tyson ver enojado a Max

– Por que no quiero y ya – Max ya estaba fastidiado, y no era por culpa Tyson, si no por que cualquier cosa lo sacaba de sus casillas

– Te pasa algo, veo que estás enojado – la actitud de Max preocupo a Tyson – no fue algo que yo hice por que si es así discúlpame.

– No me pasa nada, solo deja de preguntar – Max comenzó a caminar – nos vemos mas tarde.

– Como digas – le contesto Tyson –es mi idea o ha todos les pasa algo, menos a mí.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Bueno hasta aquí no hay nada que tenga que ver con el compromiso, pero ya viene, no se desesperen, please.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron una revisión en el capitulo anterior. Ya son 11 capítulos, ni yo me lo creo.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Angelitoxx, ya que se lo había prometido desde hace más de un mes, perdón por la demora, oops, para ya no quedar mal con nadie, mejor ya no voy a prometer nada, pero de verdad que lo intente.

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja será bien recibida. Y si tomo encuenta sus comentarios ya que estoy tratando de escribir los capitulos más largos como me lo han sugerido. Este tiene mas de 3200 palabras y quien sabe de donde salieron


	12. Es tan dificil, decir que te amo

NEGACIÓN: BEYBLADE NO ES MÍO

**CAPÍTULO 12**

"_**ES DIFÍCIL DECIRTE QUE TE AMO"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Max caminaba sin rumbo, no tenia ganas de llegar a su casa, desde hacia unos días le molestaba la actitud de sus padres hacia él, ya estaba harto de que lo trataran como aún niño pequeño. No era justo por que él estaba apunto de cumplir 17 años. De todos sus amigos él era él único que debía de pedir permiso para todo. Incluso su mamá no dejaba que se comprará ropa él solo. Quería mucho a sus padres y siempre comprendió que por el trabajo de ellos tenían que mudarse de casa, incluso de país y no ver por una larga temporada a alguno de ellos. Pero quien lo comprendía él. Incluso sus amigos y la chica que le gustaba lo trataban como si fuera el más pequeño de todos.

Tengo que probarles a todos que ya no soy un niño y demostrarles a mis padres que ya no pueden seguirme mandando – pensaba Max, mientras caminaba sin rumbo – ya no voy a dejar que manejen mi vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei y Mariah iban caminando, por el parque, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Esto a ella no le molestaba pues iba muy contenta, ya que Rei le pidió que lo acompañara. Rei solo pensaba en Salima y en la manera de olvidarse de los sentimientos que sentía por ella. No soportaba verla con Kane, pero no podía hacer nada, había perdido su oportunidad y no tenía otra opción más que olvidarla. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería pensó en la manera de sacar a Salima de su corazón y ya había tomado una decisión.

Tal vez me quiera decir algo importante – pensó Mariah – sino no me hubiese pedido que lo acompañara – ella no podía disimular la alegría que le causaba estar a lado de Rei, ya que para nadie era un secreto que ella lo quería más que a un hermano. Según ella era Rei el amor de su vida.

De repente Rei se detuvo y se puso enfrente de Mariah, cuando iban a llegar a la casa de ella. La tomo por sorpresa la acción del chico. Algo le pasaba a él, desde la mañana había actuado extraño.

Mariah, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante – su voz no contenía ninguna emoción y esto a ella la asusto un poco.

Rei, te encuentras bien… no es nada malo ¿Verdad? – ella se preocupo, pensó que él todavía se sentía mal, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado lo que él le quería decir.

Él guardo silencio durante algunos segundos, a ella le parecieron eternos, quería saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Por favor, ya dime que lo sea – ella no era muy paciente.

¿Quieres ser mi novia? – fueron las palabras expresadas por Rei.

Ella había esperado mucho tiempo por escuchar esta pregunta, pero no le gusto el tono que él utilizó, pero aún así estaba muy contenta y emocionada.

¡Oh Rei! – Ella lo abrazo – claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Él respondió el abrazo, pero no se veía tan alegre como ella.

Perdóname Mariah, se que tú no te mereces esto, pero necesito que me ayudes a olvidar a Salima, eres una gran amiga y con el tiempo aprenderé a quererte – Rei se sentía mal por hacer esto, pero fue la única solución que encontró.

Soy tan feliz, pensé que jamás me lo pedirías, sabes que te amo – al terminar de decir esto ella lo beso. Él tardo en responder el beso. Cuando rompieron el beso, ella le repitió que lo amaba, y esperaba escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Rei.

Yo… - no sabía que decirle – _por que es tan difícil decirte que te amo_ – pensó.

Que pasa – le dijo ella.

Yo también – fue lo único que pudo decirle.

Quiero ver la cara de Hilary cuando le cuente esto – ella no le tomo importancia al comportamiento de Rei, estaba tan feliz – o no es correcto que se lo diga, tal vez no quieras que nadie lo sepa aún.

Como tú quieras, yo sería feliz si todo el mundo lo supera – Rei fingió una sonrisa – que te parece si me acompañas en la tarde a realizar un trabajo y después vamos con los chicos.

¿Estás seguro? – le pregunto ella

Nada me gustaría más – el quería presentarle a su novia a Salima y a Kane – pasare por ti.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary llego a su casa, sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, así que no perdió el tiempo. Se cambio y se puso una ropa más cómoda y se quito el uniforme. Como su mamá trabajaba casi todo el día en el hospital y su padre se encontraba en otra ciudad, pues su trabajo así se lo exigía. Ella era la responsable de realizar los quehaceres. Comenzó por sacudir y limpiar la sala, después fue a la cocina y lavó algunos trastes. Su trabajo no era mucho, pues su mamá y ella eran muy ordenadas. Recordó que tenía que lavar la ropa, cuando empezó a separar la ropa banca y la de color, encontró la playera que Kai había usado y tuvo el impulso de olerla, pero se arrepintió de hacer esto.

No puedo creer que hayas estado aquí anoche… es que fue como un sueño – vino a su mente la imagen de Kai envuelto solo con la toalla y se ruborizo. Daba gracias que nadie la veía.

Ya deja de soñar – se regaño ella misma – debo terminar esto, para poder ir a casa de Tyson – pero le era difícil concentrarse en su trabajo, sabiendo que allí lo volvería a ver.

De repente escuchó que el teléfono, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se apuro a contestar. Antes de poder decir hola, escucho unos gritos que la sorprendieron. Parecía que era la voz de Mariah

¿Que pasa? – fue lo primero que a Hilary se le ocurrió preguntar.

Ahhh, ahhh – Mariah no podía dejar de hacer eso, estaba demasiado emocionada.

¿Estás bien? –Hilary no entendía lo que pasaba.

Es que estoy muy contenta, y quería que fueses la primera en saberlo – le dijo Mariah – ya que eres mi mejor amiga y yo no te guardo ningún secreto.

No te entiendo – Hilary sabía que esto último era porque ella no le quería contar quien era la persona que le gustaba.

Es que yo aún no puedo creerlo, Hilary, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo – Mariah parecía una niña de 3 años.

Ya dime lo que te pasa – Hilary creía que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

No lo adivinas – ahora trataba de hacerse la interesante.

No me digas que tu y Rei – era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

Si, si – Mariah no dejaba de gritar – hace unos momentos me pidió que fuese su novia y ya te imaginaras cual fue mi respuesta.

Ahora entiendo tu locura – le dijo Hilary – pero como fue, cuéntamelo todo.

Mmm – Mariah se quedo pensando – creo que no te diré nada, hasta que tú me digas a mi lo que te pasa.

Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada – Hilary sabía que sería muy difícil convencer a su amiga.

Que mala eres, y yo que te cuento todo – Mariah quería chantajearla – pero esta bien, nos veremos en la tarde en el dojo, cuando vaya con mi **novio** – enfatizo mucho la última palabra – y te contaré.

Ya me lo imagino, debió ser muy romántico – le dijo Hilary

Mariah guardo silencio un momento, recordó que no había sido como ella lo había soñado y que Rei parecía un poco distante

Pues algo así – no sabía que decirle y no quería darle importancia, ella creía que se debía a que él se había sentido mal – nos vemos y no le digas a nadie – ya no tenía el mismo entusiasmo de hace unos momentos.

No te preocupes y cuando se lo digan a los chicos, actuare sorprendida.

Después de terminar de hablar con su amiga, siguió con sus deberes. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Me pregunto, cuando yo podré decirte algo igual y que es Kai la persona que me gusta, pero no tengo el valor para admitirlo, además sería difícil decirle que me gusta, no quiero que me rechace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max tenía un poco de hambre así que entro a un pequeño supermercado a comprarse algún bocadillo. Comenzó a elegir lo que comería. Estaba indeciso entre unas frituras o unos chocolates, ya que no tenía mucho dinero. Hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Si yo fuera tú, escogería los chocolates.

_Vaya, hasta los extraños me dicen lo que tengo que hacer_ – pensó Max y volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba, para reclamarle, pero se quedo sorprendió, pues era una chica muy linda, llevaba el uniforme de una de las mejores escuelas privadas.

Bueno, pero si te gustan las frituras, no sería una mala elección – le dijo la chica.

Él se quedo sin habla. Era muy linda, sus ojos verdes lo distraían.

Te pasa algo – le pregunto ella – tengo algo en la cara.

No, nada, es que yo… - Max se quería golpearse, para poder reaccionar.

Ahí, tienes una cara de cachorrito – ella miraba a Max, como si él fuese un osito de felpa.

Este comentario le desagrado y rapidamente cambio su mirada. Estaba muy enojado.

Eres perfecto – le dijo la chica – nadie sospechara de ti.

Max no entendía este comentario. Pero de repente sintió que la chica le jalo su mochila y comenzó a llenarla de algunas golosinas. Esto lo hizo muy rápido y él no pudo reaccionar.

Ahora actúa normal, toma las frituras o el chocolate y vayamos a la caja – le dijo ella como si no hubiese hecho nada.

Él no sabía que hacer, solo tomo los chocolates, ya que la chica casi lo arrastraba. Sentía que los iban a descubrir y su corazón latía muy rápido. Sintió una sensación agradable, aunque sabía bien que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto.

Cuando llegaron al la caja, la persona que atendía cobro el chocolate.

Encontraron lo que buscaban – hizo la pregunta de rutina.

Si – contesto la chica.

Esperen – dijo la cajera. Max sentía que los había descubierto y se puso muy pálido – su cambio.

Ah, gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, la chica comenzó a reírse. Max aún no daba crédito a lo que había hecho.

Veo que fue tu primera vez – le dijo ella – pero sabía que no te descubrirían, ya que tienes una cara de niño bueno.

Pues no lo soy – le dijo Max – y quien eres tú.

Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que buscarme mañana, estaré en la playa a medio día.

Oyes y que hago con esto – se refería a lo que habían robado

Lo que quieras, yo me quedo con el chocolate – y se lo arrebato de las manos y comenzó a caminar – te estaré esperando, Max.

Como supiste mi nombre – él estaba sorprendido

Tu mochila, lo tiene escrito, tontito – ella se alejo rapidamente.

Entonces nos veremos mañana – pensó Max y comenzó a caminar a la casa de Tyson.

------------------------------------------

Kai se había alejado de la playa y encontró la sombra de un hermoso árbol, donde descanso un poco hasta que escucho ruidos de las personas que pasaban por el lugar. Vio su reloj, ya era tarde para ir a su casa a cambiarse y quitarse el uniforme, así que no tuvo opción se dirigió al dojo. No quería llegar tarde. Además necesitaba ver a una persona para poder aclarar sus ideas.

Tal vez, cuando la vea, no sienta lo mismo de ayer – pensó él – solo estoy confundido, eso es. La miraré a los ojos y me convenceré de que solo la quiero como a una amiga y asunto arreglado.

-------------------------------------

En la casa de los Kinomiya, las visitas comenzaban a llegar. Kenny fue el primero. Tyson y él comenzaron a platicar. Max llego después, se veía muy alegre.

Kai había tomado un taxi, para llegar a tiempo, no permitiría que le dijesen algo, cuando estaba pagándole al chofer. Ella pasó, pero no se dio cuanta de su presencia, pues al aún estaba dentro del auto. No pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada. Debía admitir que se veía muy linda y sintió una extraña alegría al verla.

Es su novia – le pregunto el chofer.

No, es solo una amiga – fue su respuesta

Pensé que lo era, por la forma en que la miraba, pero bueno aquí tienen su cambio – le dijo el chofer.

Que déselo – Kai salio del auto

Hilary estaba tocando la puerta del dojo.

Hola – ella lo saludo al verlo – creo que no soy la única que llego tarde.

Él solo la miro.

Te pasa algo – ella le pregunto.

No, nada, solo estaba pensando.

Sabes, te ves extraño – le dijo ella.

Él se sorprendió, acaso se veía nervioso.

Debe ser porque tu ropa, no te había visto así, te ves bien – Hilary le sonrió.

No sabía que decirle, y por primera vez agradeció que Tyson lo interrumpirá, ya que había abierto la puerta, en ese momento.

Bueno, creo que hoy hay epidemia, ya que todos están llegando tarde y Rei me llamo para decirme que llegaría después del entrenamiento

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------

-

Gracias por sus revisiones (ya son más de 150 y no lo puedo creer)

Por favor téngame paciencia por que ya se por donde va esto. Solo les diré que la persona que aclarara el dichoso compromiso será… (Se los diré a quien me lo pregunte en su review, pues no quiero arruinar la sorpresa)

Y un mega favor soy muy mala en las descripciones de personas, así que si alguien quiere ayudarme con el de la chica misteriosa se lo agradeceré. El nombre que se me ocurrió para la chica fue el HARUKA, ya que lo vi en un juego de rol, pero si tienen otro mejor adelante.

Opiniones, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, todas son bienvenidas

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

bye

-


	13. Engaño y reveldia

Capítulo 13

"_**Engaños y rebeldías"**_

---------------------------------

Hilary estaba tocando la puerta del dojo. Estaba algo retrazada, pero no era su culpa, ya que tuvo que realizar algunas tareas que su mamá le había asignado. Estaba segura de que Tyson le haría burla, pero no le importaba, ya que nada podía a ruinar su buen humor, parecía que este día sería para recordar pues no podía creer que Kai llegara tarde también.

Hola – ella lo saludo a Kai – creo que no soy la única que llego tarde.

Él solo la miro. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido y lo que sentía cuando estaba acerca de ella.

Te pasa algo – ella le pregunto, ya por lo regular él la saludaría.

No, nada, solo estaba pensando en… - no sabía que decirle - una tarea que no he podido terminar… sí una tarea.

Sabes, te ves extraño – le dijo ella.

Él se sorprendió, acaso se veía nervioso.

Debe ser por tu ropa, no te había visto así, te ves bien – Hilary le sonrió.

Gracias – No sabía que decirle, y por primera vez agradeció que Tyson los interrumpirá, ya que había abierto la puerta en ese momento.

Bueno, creo que hoy hay epidemia, ya que todos están llegando tarde y Ray me llamo para decirme que llegaría después del entrenamiento – les dijo Tyson – y ustedes por que llegaron tarde.

Tuve que hacer unas cosas que me pidió mi mamá – le comento Hilary tratando de disculparse.

Y tú Kai – le pregunto Tyson.

Como era de esperarse, él no le dijo nada y comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo.

Yo también te quiero – susurro Tyson.

Kenny y Max se encontraban platicando, sobre cosas sin importancia, mientras esperaban a que llegaran los demás. Kenny notaba a Max un poco distraído, pero ya no se veía enojado como en la mañana.

Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa – decía Kenny.

Nada – Max no deseaba hablar sobre lo que le ocurría, porque sabía que no lo entenderían, además no quería escuchar un sermón y menos de Kenny, por que a pesar de que eran de la misma edad, su amigo actuaba como un viejito de ochenta años.

Vamos Max – Kenny sabía que algo le pasaba a su amigo – en estos últimos días te has portado algo extraño.

No me pasa nada – Max estaba tranquilo, pero el comentario de Kenny lo había molestado – son alucinaciones tuyas.

Kenny no siguió insistiendo, no quería causar otro cambio de humor a su amigo.

Max al ver que llegaron sus demás compañero se acerco a ellos.

Oyes Kai, te ves extraño con esa ropa – le decía Tyson – hasta pareces una persona decente.

Kai ignoraba los comentarios de su compañero, no veía la pena mancharse las manos. Además no estaba de humor para pelear, no sabía porque pero se sentía alegre, aunque no lo demostrara.

Podemos empezar ya – Max no se veía nada contento.

Que impaciente te has vuelto – le dijo Hilary.

Otra que va a empezar a darme un sermón – Max fue un poco grosero.

Oyes solo fue un comentario – Hilary no se esperaba esta actitud de parte de su amigo, estaba algo sorprendida.

Pues nadie te lo pidió – le dijo Max actuando muy ofendido.

No le hables así a ella – Kai intervino, no le gustaba la manera en que Max trataba a Hilary.

Miren, si no vamos hacer nada mejor me voy, por que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer, que estar perdiendo mi tiempo – Max cruzo lo brazos imitando una de las poses conocidas de Kai, cuando no quiere hablar con nadie.

Será mejor que iniciemos – Kai no iba a caer en su juego, lidiar con niños que intentan aparentar ser rebeldes no arruinaría su día – y Max, no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar en ese tono a Hilary – realizó una pequeña pausa – o ha otro miembro del equipo – esto último lo agrego para que nadie se diera cuenta que se preocupaba por ella.

Si, lo que digas – parecía que Max buscaba tener una pelea.

Bueno chicos – Kenny empezó a dar las indicaciones – Esto es lo que haremos el día de hoy.

Hilary no ponía atención a las palabras de Kenny, esta atónita, aún no creía que Kai la hubiese defendido.

Ray se encontraba a fuera de la casa de Mariah, había quedado de pasar por ella en la tarde para que lo acompañara a casa de Tyson. Esta era su primera cita como novios. Por más que trataba de poner su mejor cara, no podía. Sabía bien que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero ya no podía retractarse. La mentira había comenzado. Tomo un poco de aire para darse valor y tocó el timbre. Espero algunos segundos y la puerta se abrió y vio salir a su amiga. Aun no se acostumbraba en verla como a su novia.

Ella se había esmerado en arreglarse y lucia muy linda. Estaba muy emocionada por que sería su primera con Ray como su novio, este momento lo había deseado tanto. Deseaba ver las caras de sus amigos cuando les dieran la noticia.

Hola – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ray.

Hola – le respondió ella algo sorprendida, ya que esperaba otro tipo de saludo acompañado con un beso de su parte y que le digiera que se veía bien. Se conformaría con cualquier halago.

Bueno, creo que debemos irnos – le dijo Ray.

Claro, como tú digas, pero a donde vamos a ir – le pregunto ella.

Tengo que ir a la practica en el dojo, después de ahí podemos ir a donde tu quieras – Ray no se veía nada emocionado. Su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Me parece una buena idea – ella no le daba importancia a la actitud de Ray. Pensaba que eran los nervios.

Pero antes podrías acompañarme a casa de Salima – le dijo Ray.

Si, pero creo que me debes algo – después de decir esto, ella se acerco a él.

Te debo algo, no entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso – antes de que Ray pudiera seguir hablando ella lo beso. El tardo en corresponder el beso. Si quería que esto funcionara debía actuar.

Ya esta – dijo ella – ahora si, podemos ir a donde tú quieras.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar. Para que no se notara la indiferencia de hace un momento, Ray la abrazo. No quería que Mariah se diera cuenta de que estaba fingiendo. A nadie debía de quedarles alguna duda de que ellos dos eran una pareja feliz, principalmente a Salima.

------------------------------------------

Mientras en el dojo los chicos comenzaban a entrenar. Kenny y Hilary observaban el trabajo que hacia cada uno de ellos. Ella no podía dejar de ver a Kai.

_Porque eres tan lindo_ – pensaba ella.

Hilary, Hilary – Kenny la estaba llamando – que te pasa.

Nada – le dijo ella – estaba viendo que cada uno cumpla con lo que les pediste.

Ya veo – no creyó en ninguna de sus palabras, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que ella esta haciendo. Solo se imagino que estaba distraída.

Necesitas algo – le pregunto ella.

Podrías ir ayudarme a pasar una información a una base de datos, por favor – le dijo Kenny – si quieres podemos trabajar a dentro mientras los chicos continúan entrenando.

Pero… esta bien, pero recuerda que no soy buena manejando esos programas que tu inventas – ella no tenía muchas ganas de entrar.

No te preocupes, yo voy a enseñarte como utilizarlos, además esta vez no será tan complicado, he mejorado el programa que hasta Tyson podría hacerlo – Kenny creyó que esto último sería un cumplido para su amiga.

Me estas diciendo que soy una tonta.

No, solo quise decir que cual persona podría utilizar el programa – Kenny no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse.

Mira mejor no digas nada.

No te enojes – Kenny sabía que no sería fácil obtener el perdón de su amiga.

No estoy enojada – Hilary no aparentaba su enojo – digo a nadie le molesta que le insinúen que es tonto.

Perdón -

Esta bien, solo bromeaba – ella no podía enojarse con su amigo.

Si quieres podemos trabajar aquí afuera, iré por mi computadora – al decir esto, Kenny corrió hacia el dojo por lo que necesitarían.

Hilary se sentó debajo de la sobra de un árbol del jardín, donde podio ver a sus demás compañeros, en especial a un chico que hoy se veía mas lindo que de costumbre, según ella.

_Esa ropa le sienta bien_ – pensaba ella mientras lo vía. Él traía puesto el uniforme de su escuela, solo se había quitado el saco, la camisa blanca la traía por fuera y la corbata desajustada. Esto le daba un toco de chico rebelde. Y por primera vez no traía los tatuajes en las mejillas.

Listo, podemos empezar – le dijo Kenny al llegar a donde ella estaba.

Si lo que sea – Hilary no puso atención.

Y luego se enoja que la compare con Tyson – murmuro Kenny.

Que dices – le pregunto ella

Nada, que ya podemos iniciar.

Kenny le comenzó a explicar a Hilary lo que tenía que hacer.

-----------------------------------------------

Al llegar a casa de Salima, Ray no estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer. Se detuvo un momento y pensó que podía acabar con este engaño y decirle a Mariah la verdad y tratar de conquistar el corazón de Salima.

Pasa algo – le pregunto Mariah.

No – le dijo Ray – solo espero no tardar mucho.

Llamaron a la puerta. Mientras esperaba a que abriesen la puerta. Ray beso a Mariah.

Por que fue eso – le pregunto la chica.

Porque hoy estas muy linda, disculpa si no te lo dije antes, pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza – le dijo Ray.

Ella su puso roja, por el comentario. Él la volvió a besar y lo siguió haciendo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. Como él lo estaba esperando, esa persona fue Salima, que se sorprendió al verlos.

Perdón – dijeron Ray y Mariah al verla.

No se preocupen – les dijo ella – Pasen.

Los dos chicos entraron y siguieron a su anfitriona que los llevo a la sala de su casa. Hay se encontraba Kane.

Tomen asiento – Salima no dejaba de ver a Mariah, aun esta sorprendida – desean algo de tomar.

No – dijo Ray – solo vamos a estar unos minutos, es que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

No, gracias – Mariah no quería contradecir a su novio.

Bueno comencemos – dijo Kane – aunque no creo que estén solo unos minutos, pues el trabajo no es nada fácil ya que el maestro es muy exigente. Pienso que seria una buena idea tomar algo, antes de comenzar.

No te preocupes – Ray no miraba a Kane – estamos bien así.

Como digas, debemos investigar sobre la primera guerra mundial – decía Kane mientras tomaba su cuaderno de notas – que sugieres que hagamos. Mañana debemos entregar un reporte de nuestro avance y en una semana expondremos a la clase el trabajo que realizamos.

Salima al ver que los chicos comenzaban con su trabajo, le hizo una seña a Mariah para que la siguiera.

Mientras ustedes trabajan, nosotras iremos a la cocina por unos bocadillos – les dijo Salima.

Está bien – dijo Kane.

Ray no dijo nada. Solo miro cuando las chicas salieron.

Durante el trayecto ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Mariah no conocía a Salima, solo de vista. Aunque las dos iban a la misma escuela ninguna había hecho algo por conocer a la otra.

Salima tomo unas bandejas que tenía preparadas con algunos bocadillos.

Vaya, los chicos si que tienen trabajo – Salima quería entablar una conversación. Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría entre ella y Ray.

Si, dicen que ese maestro es muy exigente – Mariah trataba de ser amable.

No sabía que Ray y tu fueran novios, pensé que eran amigos – ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.

Tenemos poco tiempo saliendo – eran unas cuantas hora para ser exacto, pero esto no se lo diría.

Hacen una bonita pareja – le dijo Salima.

Gracias – Mariah no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Por favor, podría llevar esto a la sala – señalando una charola – yo llevare unos vasos con té helado.

Claro – Mariah tomo la charola y salio de la cocina.

Salima no dejaba de mirarla.

_Que tienes de especial, no entiendo por que Ray anda contigo_ – pensaba ella. Estaba celosa y no entendía por que. Se apuro a servir el té en los vasos y alcanzo a Mariah en la sala. Cuando llegó Ray se estaba despidiendo de Kane.

Entonces tú investigaras las causas que provocaron la guerra – le decía Kane – y antes de entrar a la clase juntaremos la información para presentarla al profesor.

Creo que es lo mejor, entonces hasta mañana – Ray se levanto – hasta luego Salima.

Ya te vas – dijo ella – perdón ya se van.

Si – Ray se portaba algo indiferente con ella.

Pero no han probado nada – Salima no quería que él se fuera.

Discúlpanos – dijo Mariah

Tenemos algo que hacer – Ray tomo de la mano a Mariah

Bueno, será para la próxima – dijo Kane – los acompañaré a la puerta.

Salima solo los vio salir. No entendía por que sentía celos por Mariah, si a ella solo le interesaba Ray como un amigo. Kane regreso a la sala y noto algo extraño en su novia.

Te pasa algo – le dijo.

A mi no me pasa nada, por que me preguntas eso – Salima no podía fingir que estaba sorprendida.

--------------------------

Este día nadie daba una en el entrenamiento, parecía que el único que estaba concentrado era Tyson. Algo andaba mal con los chicos.

Max no dejaba de pensar en la chica que conoció antes de llegar al dojo. No tenía ni la menor idea de quien era ella, solo a que colegio iba y eso lo sabía por el uniforme que ella llevaba puesto. Pero le intrigaba su forma de actuar. A simple vista parecía una chica inocente de las que no rompen ningún plato, pero era toda una rebelde que se atrevía hacer cualquier locura que se le viniera a la cabeza. Eso del robo a la tienda lo tenía impresionado, jamás se había sentido tan emocionado como ahora. El sentir que estaba en peligro de ser descubierto hizo que su adrenalina aumentara al máximo. Ninguna batalla o juego lo llevo a sentir esa emoción. Necesitaba volver a verla y solo deseaba que pasaren las horas para encontrarse nuevamente.

Kai inatentaba realizar los ejercicios que Kenny le había puesto. Pero no podía hacerlos. Su mente solo pensaba en lo tonto que se sentía cuando estaba cerca de Hilary. Ya no podía negar que ella era solo una amiga para él. Sentía algo más, algo que jamás había experimentado. Ahora entendía la tonta predicción.** La inspiración se esfuma cuando más la necesitas, mientras que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas." ** No se encontraba preparado para afrontar este sentimiento, pero ya no podía seguir negándolo.

Tyson por su parte le preocupaba la actitud de sus amigos. Max rebelde, Ray enfermo y Kai despistado.

Que esta pasando – se preguntaba.

Hilary estaba tratando de entender lo que Kenny le había dicho sobre como utilizar el nuevo programa. Aunque no era nada complicado se había enredado.

_Preferiría decirle a Kai que me gusta, que seguir haciendo esto_ – pensaba ella, pero al verlo junto a los demás chicos se arrepintió – _pensándolo bien esto es más fácil y menos vergonzoso._

Kenny por su parte no le tomaba importancia a lo que ocurría en el equipo. Como un joven maduro entendía que todos estaban pasando por una etapa de crecimiento normal llamada adolescencia.

------------------------

-

-

-

Por fin pude subir este capítulo, otra vez pido una disculpa, pero también he actualizado otras historias. Se que este no es un buen pretexto.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron su review, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Por favor, dejen sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
